The Life
by bthomp07
Summary: ROGAN. Rory and Logan meet her senior year and become friends. How long will it take Logan to give up his playboy ways?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Christopher and Lorelai Hayden married at the age of 16; when Lorelai became pregnant. Christopher works in the insurance biz with Richard and is always traveling, and Lorelai owns the Dragonfly Inn. They live in Stars Hallow, Connecticut, but are still part of Hartford society. Rory Hayden is a senior at Chilton, and her best friends are Madeline, Louise, and Paris. She is currently dating Dean, but that will soon be over. She never dated Jess, they are just good friends.**

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

Between school, the paper, Dean, and helping out at the Dragonfly, things were starting to get stressful. Since she was off from work today, Rory decided to stay in Hartford for a few hours to have some alone time. She walked into the coffee shop/bookstore to get her caffeine fix after a long day at school and a newspaper meeting. After ordering her usual she found a book and sat on the couch at the back of the shop.

Rory looked at the time and realized she had been reading for almost four hours. She grabbed her things and headed home. After finishing her homework, she went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. She finished fixing a cup when the doorbell went off. She answered the door and saw Dean standing there.

"Hey Dean" She said while leaning in to give him a kiss.

"What were you doing?"

"I was just fixing some coffee. Do you want to go to Luke's for dinner?"

"Sure."

While walking to Luke's they talked about their day. After Rory finished telling him about being at the bookstore for almost four hours, he looked mad.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you had to work today. I was off; we could have spent some time together."

"I just wanted some time to myself. I've just been so busy with everything; I wanted some time to just relax."

"Rory, that's not fair, we don't get to spend a lot of time together."

"We're always spending time together. Every day after we both get off of work we see each other, and we always find time to spend together on the weekends. Sometimes I just want time to myself. I'm stressed with college applications, school, the paper, and work."

"Whatever." He says deciding to drop the fight because they were almost to Luke's.

They walked into Luke's and found an empty table. Luke walked to the table to take their order. "What can I get y'all?"

"I'll have coffee and cheese fries."

"I'll just have a soda." Said Dean

"Okay, it'll be right out."

Rory heard steps coming down the stairs so she turned around and saw it was Jess.

"JESS" Rory says running to give him a hug.

"Hey Rory"

"I didn't know you were in town."

"Yea, it was a spur of the moment trip. How have you been?"

Dean walks up and puts his arm protectively around Rory. "What are you doing here Jess?" He had never liked Jess. He and Rory had gotten into many fights because of her and Jess' friendship.

"I'm visiting Luke."

"Well Rory and I were in the middle of something, so we'll see you later." He drags Rory away.

"Dean, that was rude. I haven't seen him in months."

"Yea, well, we are spending time together, and I don't want him around." Just then Luke walks up with their order.

Inside, Rory is fuming about how rude Dean was. He had no right to do what he did. It had been a while since she was able to hang out with Jess, because every time Jess is in town Dean becomes beyond jealous. Rory finishes her food and coffee, puts money on the table, and tells Dean she's going home.

"It's still early, why are you going home. We were supposed to spend time together." Says and agitated Dean.

"I have things to do at home. I'll see you later."

After Rory gets home she goes take her shower and settles on the couch until her mom gets home.

"Hey mom"

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just watching some TV. How was work?"

"Sookie made Michel blueberry pancakes and he had a fit because there were more than twelve blueberries, and refused to eat them. Kirk tried to sell me shampoo for the guestrooms, and cried when I told him I already had a supplier. I had a very entertaining day."

"Sounds like it."

They sat there watching TV and talking until they were falling asleep. They decided to head to bed.

**I am looking for a beta. I would like someone who could help me with ideas when I get writers block, and etc. If you would like to be my beta please let me know! This is my first story, so let me know what y'all think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Gilmore Girls**

2 days later…..

Rory went to the coffee shop since she didn't have to be at work until later. She ordered her coffee and went sit at her usual table. She was on her second cup of coffee when he walked in. He had brown eyes and perfectly tousled blond hair. She watched him as he walked up to the counter to order, and she saw him looking around for somewhere to sit. She noticed that all of the tables were full.

Next thing she knew, he was standing next to her. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure"

"I'm Logan"

"Rory"

"Do you come here often?"

"I come here quite a bit. Do you?"

"Yes, I'm in here almost every day. I'm surprised I haven't seen you before." He smirks.

"Well I'm usually on the couch in the back reading." She said blushing.

"So, you like to read?"

"Yeah"

"So, by the uniform I assume you go to Chilton?"

"Yeah, I'm a senior. Where do you go?"

"I'm a freshman at Yale. So, are you are waiting on college acceptance letters?"

"Yeah, my dream has always been to go to Harvard."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah, well I have to get going, it was nice to meet you Logan."

"You too"

She finished her coffee and headed to work. All the way there and the whole time she was working, she was thinking about him. She just couldn't get his brown eyes, perfect hair, and that annoyingly cute smirk out of her mind. DEAN! I have Dean, I can't be thinking about another guy. She snaps out of her daydream and she sees her mom walking towards her.

"Hey mom"

"Your dad called me and told me that instead of Friday night dinner we have a party to go to."

"Where is this one?"

"It's at the Hayden estate. Your dad will meet us there."

"Okay. Well I'm going to head home and do my homework."

She gets home and sees Dean sitting on the porch steps. Wondering what he was doing there, she walks up to him. "Hey"

"Where have you been?"

"At work"

"No, when you got out of school. I've been waiting for you since 3:30."

"I went to the coffee shop in Hartford before work."

"I was hoping we could hang out before you went to work, but I guess not. Well we can just hang out now."

"We can't because I have homework to do. And I have school tomorrow."

"Come on Rory, we didn't see each other yesterday."

"I can't Dean, I'm sorry."

"Fine, Bye." He kisses her cheek and walks away.

She goes in the house, fixes a cup of coffee, and goes to her room to do her homework. When she's done with her homework, she goes to the kitchen and fixes a pot of coffee. After its finished brewing, she makes two cups, knowing her mom will be home soon. She takes her first sip as her mom walks in.

"Hey Mom"

"Hey kid, do you want pizza, Chinese, Luke's, or Al's for supper?"

"Chinese sounds good."

"Okay, I'll go order and you find a movie to watch."

Rory goes and picks out Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. She puts it in and goes sits on the couch. They watch the movie and ate the Chinese. When the movie was over Rory called Dean to ask if he wanted to be her date to the party the next day.

"Hey Dean, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Um, nothing since I'm off."

"Would you like to go to a party at my grandparents with me?"

"Not really, but I guess I'll go."

"Thank You. We're going with my parents, so we won't be staying all night."

"Okay, that sounds good. So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye Dean"

"Bye"

Rory hangs up and goes tell her mom that Dean is going with them, and then she goes to her room and goes to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Gilmore Girls**

The next day, she went to school then to the coffee shop. When she walked in she immediately spotted him sitting on the couch in the back. She ordered her coffee, got a book, and walked to the back. She sat at the other end of the couch and he looked up.

"Hey what book do you have today?"

"Pride and Prejudice"

"Good choice."

After reading for a while Logan says, "Well I have to get going. It was nice seeing you again."

"You too, bye"

She stayed and read for about thirty minutes before deciding to head home and get ready for the party. Dean was going to be at her house at 6:15, so she had to be ready by 6:30. Once she got home, she showered, fixed her hair and put on her makeup. Once she was done with that, she went to her closet to decide what she should wear.

She pulled out a knee length blue halter dress, and a black full length strapless dress. She was holding them up to her in the mirror when her mom walked in. "Go with the blue, it brings out your eyes."

"Okay" She said as she put the black dress back in her closet, she pulled out her black stilettos and got dressed. She had just finished getting dressed when the doorbell went off. She walked downstairs and Dean was standing in the foyer wearing in a white dress shirt, red tie, and black slacks.

"Hey Dean"

"Hey Rory, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself. Well we should get going. Mom and dad are waiting for us."

After arriving at the party they handed the maid their coats. She saw both sets of grandparents heading their way. "Hi Grandma, Grandpa, Grandmother, and Grandfather."

"Hello Rory" Everyone said

After all of the pleasantries were over they all went their separate ways to make their rounds. Rory and Dean went to the bar to get a soda, and Rory was surprised to see a head of familiar blond hair. While waiting on their drinks, Logan noticed her. "Hey Rory"

"Hi Logan" Dean, who was standing next to her, cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry, Logan this is Dean, Dean this is Logan." They shook hands, and Logan said "Nice to meet you." Dean just looked at him and wrapped his arm protectively around Rory.

"So, Logan, what are you doing here?"

"My parents made me come, and they have an open bar. What about you?"

"My grandparents are hosting it."

"Oh, you're a Hayden?"

"Yeah, do you know my grandparents?"

"Yeah, they are good friends of my family. I'm surprised I haven't seen you at other parties."

"My parents and I try to avoid them." She said and Dean cleared his throat while shooting daggers at Logan and pulling Rory to him more.

"Okay, well I guess I should go make my rounds. Maybe I'll see you later." Logan said after seeing Dean's eyes.

Once Logan walked away, Dean pulled away from Rory and asked her who that was, and how she knew him.

"I met him at the coffee shop in Hartford I go to after school."

"So what, you go meet him at the coffee shop?"

"No Dean, it's not like that."

"I don't want you going to the coffee shop anymore, and I don't want you seeing him anymore either."

"You can't tell me what to do Dean. I saw him there twice, and we only talked for a few minutes both times."

"I don't care, first Jess, now him. You sure do have a lot of male friends."

"Logan's not even a friend, like I said, I met him twice. I didn't even know he was going to be here tonight. Now, can we talk about this later?"

"Yea, whatever"

2 hours later…

Rory is saying her goodbyes to both sets of grandparents when she feels Dean tighten his arm around her waist. She looks up and sees Logan walking towards them, and looks up at Dean's face and sees him shooting daggers at Logan. She's really starting to get annoyed at the way Dean has been acting. It makes her wonder if he trusts her.

"It was a wonderful party Mr. & Mrs. Hayden." Logan says when he reaches the group.

"Thank you Logan. It was lovely seeing you and your parents." Francine says.

"Well I must be going. It was nice seeing y'all again." Then he looks at Rory and says: "I'll see you around."

"Probably, bye Logan" says Rory, and she feels Dean squeeze her. They finish their goodbyes and meet Chris and Lorelai outside.

"You kids ready to head home?" asks Chris

"Beyond ready" says Lorelai

"I was asking the kids Lorelai, are you a kid?" Chris asks in a teasing voice.

"Alright let's go." Rory says ready to get home.

Once they get home Chris and Lorelai go inside while Dean and Rory stay outside to say goodbye.

"Why didn't you introduce me to Logan as your boyfriend?"

"I don't know."

"I don't want you going to that coffee shop anymore. You have no reason to need a new friend, especially if it's a guy."

"You can't tell me who I can make friends with Dean, it doesn't work that way. You have been so jealous over everything, and I'm getting tired of it. You don't like me being friends with Jess, and no matter how many times I tell you that you have nothing to worry about, you still get mad. I'm tired of it. It's like you don't even trust me."

"I do trust you. I just don't want you going meet some guy at a coffee shop."

"I don't go to the coffee shop to meet him. I go to get coffee, read, and have time to myself."

"Well just get coffee and read when you get home."

"I need to get inside. I'll see you later." And with that she turns around and heads inside. Rory went put on her pajamas, sat on the couch with her parents, and watched movies for the rest of the night.

**The breakup will happen soon, so don't worry. I have a few chapters already written, I just have to make sure they are good enough to post.** **Let me know what y'all think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know Lorelai didn't open the Dragonfly until Rory was in college, but she's married to Chris and they have money. She opened the Dragonfly when Rory started high school.**

**I do not own Gilmore Girls**

Rory woke up with 2 text messages, both from Dean. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him today, because she was still upset with him for his actions the previous night. She decided she was going to go to Luke's for breakfast instead of replying.

Jess sat at her table as she was finishing her breakfast. "Morning Rory"

"Morning, what are you doing today?"

"I'm not sure. What about you?"

"Probably just walk around town, and maybe go to the bookstore."

"Would you like to hang out? We could go to the bookstore and see what new books Andrew has gotten in."

"Sounds like a plan." Rory said as she put money on the table and got up.

They walked to the bookstore just catching up on everything that they've been up to. They walked in and looked around until they each found a book that they wanted to read. They sat down and read their books. The next time Jess looked at the clock, he realized that they had been reading for about two hours. "Hey, do you want to go get some coffee?"

"You know a Gilmore girl can't pass up coffee." She said laughing.

As they were leaving the bookstore they ran into Dean. "Hey Dean" Says Rory

"Rory, what have you been up to, I texted you this morning." Dean says while glaring at Jess.

Rory turns to Jess and tells him she'll meet him at Luke's. Then she turns back to Dean and says "I went have breakfast at Luke's, and then Jess and I came to the bookstore to read for a little while."

"Okay. Well I have to get to work, I'll see you later." He kisses her and then walks away.

She sighs and starts walking to Luke's. Once inside of Luke's she sits with Jess they order coffee.

"What was up with Dean glaring at me?"

"You know he doesn't like our friendship, and after school I've been going to a coffee shop in Hartford. Well, one day I met this guy, Logan. We aren't even really friends. If he's there when I go; we sit there, read, and drink coffee. Some days we don't even talk, and he was at my grandparent's party that we went to the other day. Dean freaked out and told me I couldn't go to the coffee shop or see Logan again. Lately, he's been very clingy, jealous, and possessive. It's really starting to get on my nerves."

"I don't understand, he has no reason not to trust you. We are only friends, and have never given him a reason to think otherwise. As for Logan, if y'all aren't even friends, then he should not worry about it."

"Yeah, that's what I think too." For the rest of the time, they talked about books. They had a good time, and Rory was able to get her mind off of her problems with Dean. She needed to go home and get ready for work. After getting ready, she headed to the Dragonfly.

She working for a few hours, she headed home to see what her parents were up to. She walked into the house and found her parents in the living room.

"Hey, what are y'all doing?"

"We were waiting on you to get home. We were thinking about heading to Hartford for supper." Said Chris

"That sounds good, just let me go change." She heads to her room and changes, then they all head out for supper.

"So I have some good news." Says a smiling Chris

"What?" asks Lorelai and Rory

"I will be traveling a lot less from now on. I'm talking two-three times a year." Both girls look at him shocked and excited.

"How is that going to happen?" asks Lorelai

"Well, your father hired someone to do most of the traveling. This way we can both travel a lot less, and now we are able to be in the office more often. I have to say I'm glad, I was getting tired of hardly ever being home."

"This is so great!" Rory says with excitement in her voice.

For the rest of the meal, they talked about taking family vacation after Rory graduated. Now, they just had to choose between Italy and Paris.

After getting home Lorelai and Rory sat down to do pro/con lists on where to go. They were almost done with them when Chris walked in.

"What are y'all doing?" asked an amused Chris

"We are doing pro/con lists on Italy and Paris." A distracted Rory tells him.

"Um, girls, I can help y'all decide."

"How?" asked Lorelai

"Well, I have a lot of vacation saved up. We could use a month and spend two weeks in each place."

"Really?" asks an excited Rory.

"Yeah" Lorelai and Rory look at each other and start talking so fast that Chris can't understand what they are saying. All he knows is that they are planning things to do. After planning for an hour, they all head to bed.

The next day Rory hung around the house, watched movies, did her homework, and wrote her article. By the time she was done with everything it was seven, so she decided to eat supper, take a shower, and relax for the rest of the night.

**For those of you wanting Rory and Dean to break up, expect it in Chapter 6. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Gilmore Girls**

On Monday, Rory went to school and the newspaper meeting as usual, and after school she went to the coffee shop. She walked in, ordered her usual, grabbed a book, and sat on the couch in the back. She had been sitting there engrossed in her book for about thirty minutes when she felt someone sit next to her. Looking up she saw that it was Logan. "Hey"

"Hey, what are you reading?"

"Emma by: Jane Austen."

"That's a good book. So, have you gotten your acceptance letters yet?"

"No, but they should be coming any day now. I'm getting anxious."

"Are you still Harvard bound?"

"That's still the plan. Although, my grandparents have been trying to get me to choose Yale since it is their legacy."

"Well at least you have a choice. You should go where you want to go."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll choose Harvard, but I make all of my decisions using pro/con lists."

"Well that's interesting and odd." He said teasing her. "So, is there any chance I could get your phone number? Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"Um, I guess." She said nervously, and she gave him her number. "Well I should get going. I'll see you around."

"Okay, it was nice seeing you again." Logan said as he texted her so she could have his number. Rory smiled at him as she gathered her things and headed home. She walked into her house and saw her mother sitting on the couch staring at something on the coffee table. "Mom, what are you staring at?" Lorelai jumped at the sound of Rory's voice.

"I'm looking at these." And she pulls out four big envelopes.

Rory just stood there staring; finally she asks "Are those what I think they are?"

"Yes they are." Lorelai says in a happy voice.

Rory grabs the envelopes and sits on the couch looking at them. She decides to open the one from Columbia first. She reads the first few sentences, and screams "I GOT IN.". They jump up and down. Once they calm down, Lorelai tells her to open the next one. She opens Princeton and screams "I GOT IN." They jump up and down, and once they calm down, Rory grabs the Yale envelope. She opens it, reads, and screams "I GOT IN." They repeat the process, and finally Rory is holding the Harvard envelope. She stares at it for a few minutes. Finally she opens the envelope and slowly pulls out the papers. By the time she looks at her mom she has tears in her eyes. Lorelai starts getting worried until Rory starts jumping up and down screaming "I GOT INTO HARVARD." Lorelai pulls Rory into a hug and they both have tears in their eyes.

Later that day, they are sitting in Luke's with a table full of papers and pamphlets. Luke walks up and asks "What's all of this?"

"This is the pro/con lists since my smart daughter got into Columbia, Princeton, Yale, and wait for it, Harvard." Replies Lorelai.

"Wow, that's great. Congratulations, but, why are y'all doing pro/con lists, everyone knows it will be Harvard."

"Well then the pro/con lists will tell us that. We make all major decisions with pro/con lists."

"Okay." Luke says confused as he walks away. Rory's cell phone starts ringing. She looks at the caller id seeing that it's Madeline. She steps outside to answer it, knowing Luke wouldn't let her use it inside.

"Hey guys" knowing that Louise and Paris are on the line too.

"Hey Rory" they all say

"Rory, what are you doing Saturday night?" asks Madeline

"Nothing, what did y'all have in mind?"

"Well, I heard Francie talking to one of her cronies about a party at Yale. So, after school I called Colin to find out the details, and he said we were more than welcome to go. Paris' parents are going to be out of town, so I figured we could just crash there after the party." Says an excited Louise

"That sounds good; I'll talk to my mom and let y'all know."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." They all say bye and Rory hangs up. She goes back inside and tells her mom about the party and staying at Paris'.

"That's not a problem. You deserve to have some fun."

They stay there for a little while longer working on the pro/con lists, and then they head home for a movie night. They watch all three Godfathers, and talk about the pro/con lists.

"Well it looks like Yale is in the lead by quite a bit." Says Lorelai

"I know, but there's still plenty of data to go through before making a decision." Rory says knowing that Yale will still win.

Lorelai sighs in response knowing that Yale will win, but not wanting to say it out loud yet. They finish their movie and head to bed both thinking the same thing. _I guess it'll be Yale instead of Harvard._

**Reviews are always welcome ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Gilmore Girls**

The next day Rory goes to school and the newspaper meeting, and then heads home. She walks into her room and looks at her Harvard wall and notices it had been changed to all Yale. She then sees a shirt on her bed, picks it up, and reads _Rory's going to Yale._ She smiles when seeing this knowing her mom was thinking the same thing she was the previous night. Rory decides to head to Luke's, knowing that her mom will be there for her afternoon coffee fix.

Walking into Luke's, Rory immediately spots Lorelai at the counter. She sits in the stool next to her and says, "I guess Yale wins."

"Yeah, it had the most pros, and the lists never lie." Says a smiling Lorelai

"So, you're not mad?" asks a nervous Rory

"No sweetie, if Yale is the place for you, then I'm all for it. I just didn't want my parents pressuring you into choosing Yale because it's a Gilmore legacy."

"I think it is the right place for me, and it is closer to home." Rory says smiling "I can come home more often than I could have if I went to Harvard."

"You make a very good point. Now, I have to get back to work. I'll see you at home, bye sweetie."

"Okay, bye mom." Lorelai finishes her coffee and heads back to the Inn.

After Lorelai leaves Rory sits there thinking about how Yale beat Harvard. She was so deep in thought that she didn't see Dean sit next to her.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Rory jumps

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. Yeah, a walk sounds good." They get up and start walking. They end up at the lake and sit on the dock.

"So I'm going to Yale."

"I thought you always wanted to go to Harvard. Why would you go to Yale?"

"My mom and I did pro/con lists, and Yale won."

"Oh, well at least its closer. So, what did you do yesterday? I didn't see you all day."

"Well, after I got out of the newspaper meeting I went to the coffee shop and I read for a little while."

"Oh and did you see Logan?" He asked in an agitated tone.

"Yeah, he showed up while I was reading." She says as she gets a text message. He sees her smiling and asks "Who's that?"

"Logan." As soon as she says his name Dean goes off on a tirade.

"Oh, so now you talk to him outside of the coffee shop? I told you I didn't want you seeing him much less talking to him. I also told you I didn't want you going back to the coffee shop. I don't understand why you can't do what I tell you to." He's beyond pissed now.

When Rory sees his angry face, she gets mad and tell him "You can't tell me where to go, much less whom I can and can't talk to. You are my boyfriend not my father. I'm so tired of you getting jealous over nothing, and frankly I don't know if I want to deal with it."

"I'm not jealous; I just don't want you talking to him. He's nothing but a rich privileged trust fund baby. People like him get everything that they want while they treat everyone as if they're beneath them."

"You don't even know him Dean, so you can't judge him. And just to refresh your memory, I'm rich, privileged, and I have a trust fund. There is nothing wrong with having money, and having things that you want. It's nice to know that you think I treat people as if they're beneath me."

"No Rory that's not what I meant. You are nothing like him. He comes from a world where they take advantage of everything and everyone."

"Just because I live in Stars Hallow doesn't mean that I come from here. I come from that world too. I may not take advantage of things, but we all run in the same circle. You have no right to judge anybody from that world because you don't know them. Logan has been nothing but nice to me since I met him."

"I don't want you talking to him. He's just like Jess. All he wants is to get in your pants."

Rory looks at him with fire blazing in her eyes and tells him in a very low voice laced with venom "For the last time, Jess and I are just friends. He has never done anything to make me think otherwise. Logan has done nothing to make me think that either. I'm sick and tired of listening to you talk about people that you know nothing about. I'm tired of you being jealous, and I'm tired of you treating me like I'm your property when I'm talking to another guy. I am NOT your property. I don't have to deal with this anymore. I'm done." She looks at him with glassy eyes and walks away.

"Rory, please don't walk away. We've been through so much, I love you." Says a calmer Dean

Rory turns around and looks at him, sighs, and shakes her head. She goes straight to the Inn to see her mom. When Michel sees her face, he points her in the direction of her mom without making his usual comments. As soon as she walks into the kitchen and Lorelai sees her face she put everything down and ran to hug her crying daughter.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Lorelai asks in a soft voice.

"I broke up with Dean." Rory says between sobs.

"Sookie, I'm going to take the rest of the day off." Sookie looks at Rory will a sad face and says "Take the chocolate cake with you." After grabbing the cake, Lorelai steers Rory to the jeep and takes her home. Once inside the house, Lorelai brings Rory to the couch, sits down, and looks at her.

"What happened?"

Rory tells Lorelai about everything that had been going on with Dean and everything that she had been thinking the last couple of days. She told her about how he acted around Jess, and the things that he said about Logan. By the time she finished telling her mom everything, the sobbing had turned into silent tears streaming down her face.

"Oh sweetie, it'll be okay." Lorelai consoles "Maybe you should wallow."

"I think I'm so upset because it's the end of something that I've committed myself to for so long. I don't really think I loved him anymore. He has changed so much since we first started going out."

"But I still think you should wallow."

"Okay" Lorelai and Rory sat on the couch and wallowed for the rest of the night.

**How did y'all like the break up?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Gilmore Girls**

Rory woke up the next day to ten text messages. She checked them and nine were from Dean asking her to call him so they could work things out. The last one was from Logan asking about her plans for the day. She ignored the texts from Dean, and texted Logan back.

**To Logan: I have school, but after I'll be at the coffee shop for a few hours.**

After texting Logan, Rory went upstairs to get her mom's curling iron. She curled her hair, and applied light makeup in hopes that she would see Logan after school. After she was finished getting ready she checked her phone and noticed a text from Logan.

**To Rory: I'll see you there ;) **She read this and smiled.

After school, Rory went to the newspaper meeting. She listened to Paris go on and on about how the issue could have been better, so forth and so on. Rory didn't pay much attention in the meeting because Paris pretty much said the same thing at every meeting, but mostly because all she could think about was seeing Logan again.

Walking into the coffee shop, she got her coffee, a book, and sat on the couch waiting on Logan to get there. She had been reading for about twenty minutes before he showed up. She watched him order, grab a book, and then he walked and sat next to her.

"How was your day?" Logan says with a big smile on his face.

"It was just like any other day of the week, school, newspaper meeting, and now coffee. How was yours?"

"Nothing too exciting, I had a few classes. So, have you received news from any of the colleges you applied to?"

Rory's face brightened up at that question. "Yes, I've heard back from everywhere that I applied." She says to keep him hanging.

" And? "

"I got into Columbia, Princeton, Yale, and Harvard." She tells him with the biggest smile on her face that he had ever seen.

"Wow, that's great. So, you're Harvard bound. Congratulations."

"No, I actually decided not to go to Harvard. My mom and I worked on pro/con lists for hours, and Harvard didn't win." She tells him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Really, wow. I was positive it would be Harvard. Wait, if you didn't choose Harvard, where did you choose to go?"

"Yale won by a long shot." Says a smiling Rory

When Logan hears her say Yale, he gets this big goofy grin on his face and says "Well I guess I'll see you more often."

"Yeah, I guess you will."

They talked for a while more, and then Rory decided to head home so she could do her homework. As she pulls into her driveway she sees Dean sitting on the porch steps. She sighs as she gets out of her car and walks towards him. When she's almost to him, he stands up and says "I've been waiting for you for almost two hours."

"I had things to do after school. What are you doing here anyway?" She asks even though she knows why he's here.

"I came to talk to about us."

"There is no us, so there is nothing to talk about."

"I want to work things out." Dean says as he starts getting agitated.

"I don't want to work things out. I said everything I had to say the other day. So if you don't mind leaving, I have homework to do." Rory tells him as she starts walking to the front door. As she puts her hand on the handle she hears him say "You were with Logan weren't you."

She turns around, looks at him and replies "It's none of your business what I was doing or who I was with." And with that she goes into the house, leaving a very angry Dean outside.

She goes to the kitchen to make some coffee and sees her dad sitting at the counter with two cups of coffee. "Hey dad, expecting someone." Teasingly

"Yeah, she has brunette hair, blue eyes, and goes by the name of Rory." She sticks her tongue at him as she sits next to him and takes the coffee cup.

"Why were you waiting on me?"

"Well, when I got home Dean was sitting on the porch. When I asked him if he wanted to come inside and wait for you, he told me no. I figured you would want some coffee after the confrontation. Your mom told me about what happened. I never like that boy."

"Dad you loved Dean. You were always telling me what a nice boy he was."

"Well I don't like him anymore." With that Rory laughed, and Chris smiled because he cheered up his daughter.

They talked about school, work, the newspaper, college, and everything else Chris missed while he was away on business.

"Well aren't y'all cute." Says a smiling Lorelai

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Chris asks as he gets up to greet his wife.

"It was pretty uneventful for once. It was kind of nice to have a semi-quiet day." Lorelai says laughing. "Why don't we order pizza and watch a movie in the theatre room."

"Sounds good to us, we can even let dad choose the movie this time."

Chris looked between Lorelai and Rory with wide eyes. "Really"

"Sure why not." Replies Lorelai

"I'm going to go change into some comfortable clothes." With that, Rory goes to her room, Lorelai orders the pizza, and Chris goes upstairs to pick out the movie.

They ate and watched movies for the remainder of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you, Bookworm191 for pointing out those points, so I will clear them up. Logan is only a year ahead of Rory, and will not be taking a year off to sail around the world. Also, I didn't think about the distance between Yale and Hartford. So, let's just say that when Logan met Rory the first time he was intrigued. So he lied about going there every day, and started driving to Hartford. Also, he won't be there every day that she goes. There is a scene in here that is similar to the show, but will not be exact.**

It is now Friday, and Rory is heading to help out at the Inn. She had seen Logan at the coffee shop every day that week, and she was getting used to it. They would text each other every night until about seven. At seven, Logan would stop returning her texts, and she found that a bit odd. She knew there was no way he was going to sleep that early, but she couldn't figure out what happened at seven. Finally deciding to give up, she set off to the reception desk to work.

She decided to organize the desk because it had papers all over. She pulled some post-it notes out of the drawer and started organizing paperwork. She was just about done when Michel walked up.

"What do you think you're doing you devil child?" asked an agitated Michel

"I was organizing the desk. It was messy with papers everywhere, so I used a few post-it notes to organize the papers." Rory said

"You should not touch anything. I have a system for everything, and since you used the post-it notes they are now uneven. Now, I will run out of a color before the other colors run out, and I'll have to order them separate."

"No, you can just order them at the same time, so you don't have to order again when the other colors run out. See, there is a simple solution." Rory said, knowing that she was just feeding his aggravation. She was always amused by Michel.

"That does not matter. Now, my system is screwed up because of you. I will not have the same amount of each color. Just get away from my desk."

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Asked an amused Lorelai

"Michele got mad because I used some post-it notes to organize the papers on the desk. Apparently I messed up his system." Rory says with a huge smile on her face.

"Get your demon child away from my desk Lorelai."

"Come on sweets; let's go see what Sookie has for us to snack on." Lorelai says while laughing.

"Insufferable people" and with that the girls burst out laughing after entering the dining room.

They walked into the kitchen and Sookie asks "What's so funny?"

"I messed up Michel's post-it notes system." Says a still laughing Rory

"Ah. So, who wants to try some cookies? I came up with a new recipe for gingerbread cookies."

"ME, ME, ME." Both Lorelai and Rory say. They sit down with a cup of coffee, and eat a few cookies while talking. It's about five when they decide to head home. They get ready, and then head to Hartford for dinner at the Gilmore's. Once they sit down to dinner Rory sees her mom nod.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I got my college acceptance letters in."

"Well, don't keep us waiting. Tell us where you got in." Says a smiling Richard

"I got into Columbia, Princeton, Yale, and Harvard."

"That's great, Congratulations." Emily says with as much enthusiasm as she could muster up.

"Well, I decided that I'm going to go to Yale."

"Don't joke because that's not funny." Says Emily

"She's not joking Mom." Says Lorelai

When neither grandparent says anything, Rory looks at her mom and mouths "What's wrong?"

"Mom, Dad, y'all can be happy. Everyone in this room, named Lorelai, is beyond happy about Rory going to Yale." Both faces brighten up with huge smiles.

"I'm going get champagne." Says a smiling Emily

"I'm going call the Bradford's. Their son couldn't even get into Brown." Says an ecstatic Richard

They are about to run out of the room when they run to Rory and kiss her on her cheek. Then Lorelai says, "Why don't we finish dinner, then we can celebrate. The news isn't going to change by dessert." Rory had to hide her smile.

"I suppose we could wait." Richard says

Dinner went on with Richard and Emily talking about Yale. They had champagne with their dessert to celebrate, and then the girls headed home. When they got home and walked into the house, Rory went to her room to change, and Lorelai went to the kitchen to make a pot coffee. She walked into the kitchen and sees Chris sitting at the table with three cups of coffee from Luke's and a bag of donuts. Lorelai grabs a coffee and donut, kisses his cheek and sits next to her husband.

"What time did you end up getting home from work?" asks Lorelai

"About 7:30. With the new client that we are trying to get, there are a lot of things that need to be done. But thankfully I got my part done today, so I don't have to worry about it this weekend. How was dinner?"

"It was very eventful." Lorelai went on to tell him about dinner. She was just finishing up the story when Rory walked in.

"What are y'all talking about?" She asks while grabbing the last cup of coffee and donut.

"I was just filling your dad in on dinner." After finishing her coffee and donuts, Rory went to her room to read. It was about 9:30 when her phone went off signaling she had a text message.

**To Rory: Hey, do you have any plans tomorrow night?**

**To Logan: Yeah.**

**To Rory: Okay, I was just checking.**

For the rest of the night, all Rory could think about is why Logan was texting her about plans, especially after seven. Finally around 10:30 she was able to fall asleep.

**I would like to say Thank You to all who has reviewed. It means a lot to me! I do not own Gilmore Girls.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

Saturday morning, Rory wakes up and gets dressed. She goes to the kitchen and sees her parents waiting for her to go to Luke's for breakfast. They get to Luke's and order food and coffee.

"Rory, do you want to go shopping today? We could get you something for the party tonight." Asks Lorelai

"Yeah, that sounds good. I could always use new clothes."

"What about me?" Asks Chris

"Well, you could come and carry our bags?" Lorelai tells him.

"I guess I could do that."

They finish eating and head to the mall. They shop until about two, and then head home. Lorelai ended up with 8 bags, Rory had 10 bags, and even Chris had 2 bags. They get home and put their new clothes away. Rory is in her room with all of her new clothes lying out on her bed, trying to figure out what to wear to the party. Lorelai walks in and chooses and lace-trim blue dress with black pumps.

Rory headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When she gets out, she curls her hair, and applies her make up. All she had left to do was get dressed, but she still had time until she had to be ready. The girls were picking her up at 7:45 and it was only seven now.

She fixed a cup of coffee and talked to her mom until 7:40, then headed to her room to get dressed. At 8:00 the doorbell rang, so Rory headed downstairs because she knew it was the girls. She gets downstairs and sees that Paris is wearing a black sleeveless chiffon dress with nude stilettos, Madeline is wearing a strapless glitter tulle gold dress with glitter gold pumps, and Louise is wearing a strapless zip back leopard mini dress with black pumps.

"Ready?" asks Louise

Rory tells her parents' bye and the girls head out to Louise's BMW.

"Are there a lot of Chilton kids going?" asks Rory

"I know Francie and her cronies are going to be there, but I'm not sure if any others are going." Answers Madeline

They gossiped all the way to Yale. Once they arrived at the party they went to the bar and got drinks. Madeline and Louise went off to find their men for the night while Rory and Paris decided to dance. Rory noticed Madeline and Louise dancing with some guys, and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asks Paris

"Look, Madeline and Louise are dancing with four guys. I guess they figure if two of them are dull, they can just take the other two." At that Paris laughed

They noticed Francie and her cronies heading there way, so they stopped dancing and faced them.

"Hi Francie" Paris said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Paris, Rory, what are y'all doing here?"

"We came for the party. You know, Yale has some great parties." Rory told her in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, we knew that. That's why we're here. Were y'all even invited?" Francie asks in a snooty tone.

"No, we just showed up. Of course we were invited. Were y'all? Oh wait, let me guess. You were invited by your cousin because he felt sorry for you. Didn't you just catch your boyfriend cheating on you? Yeah, that must be it." Paris tells Francie while laughing.

With that said, Francie turned around and walked away. Paris and Rory laughed and continued dancing.

Next thing Rory knew there was a guy dancing with her. She turned around and found a brunette. She danced with him for a little while before going to the bar to get another drink. He followed her and says, "I'm Finn."

"Rory" She said assuming, from his accent, that he was from Australia.

"Do you go here? I've never seen you around."

"No, I'm a senior at Chilton. I'll be attending Yale in the fall."

"Is there a chance you would dye your hair red?" at that question, Rory looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um, no"

"Well, it was worth a try. Let's dance."

They went back to the dance floor and Rory saw that Paris was now dancing with a cutie. She danced with Finn for a while, then out of nowhere he says, "Oh, a redhead. It was nice meeting you Rory." And with that he was chasing the redhead. She went to the bar and noticed a familiar head of blonde hair. She was about to go up to him until she noticed that he had his arm around a tall, skinny blonde. She didn't know why, but she was a little upset to see him with another girl. After grabbing another drink and heading back to the dance floor, she found another dance partner.

Later, Rory is standing at the bar, waiting for her drink, when Logan walked up next to her.

"Hey Rory, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my friends."

"So this was your plans? What a coincidence."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure" After grabbing her drink, she followed Logan to the dance floor. She saw Madeline and Louise give her thumbs up.

Logan had his hands on her hips while she danced against him. They had been dancing like this for a while now, and he couldn't help but get a little turned on by the way she was dancing with him. _I have to stop these thoughts._

"I'm going get us another drink." He said, figuring it would give his body time to cool down.

"Okay" Rory told him as she continued dancing.

After returning with drinks, they continued dancing for the rest of the night, and the same thoughts kept going through his mind.

It was about 2 A.M. when Paris found Rory to head home. They both knew that Madeline and Louise had left with the guys they had seen them with, but also knew that they would be at Paris' house within the next two hours.

After telling Logan bye, he kissed her cheek, and they headed to the car. The whole way there, Rory had her hand to her cheek because it was tingling where Logan had kissed. Once they arrived at Paris' house, they changed and settled in the living room waiting on the girls to get there.

An hour later Madeline and Louise walked in and saw the girls waiting.

"Rory, what happened to the blonde?" asked Louise

"They danced all night and he kissed her cheek before we left." Answered Paris

"He was hot, did you get his phone number?" asked Madeline

"He's the guy I met at the coffee shop."

"Oh, well in that case we approve." Louise tells her with a wink.

They talked for a while, and then headed to bed.

**There are links on my profile for the dresses. Thanks for the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Also, I decided to change the rating to M.**

**I do not own Gilmore Girls**

The girls woke up to the smell of coffee and burritos, and all thought the same thing. _Lorelai is my savior. _They got up and headed to the kitchen as fast as their heads would allow. They walk in the kitchen and see Lorelai sitting at the table with a smug smile on her face.

"Don't look so smug." Rory tells her and then winces at the volume of her voice. Lorelai chuckles as she fixes them each a cup of coffee and hands them each a burrito. They drink coffee and eat quietly, and then go take showers, which make them feel better. They head back down to the kitchen, knowing there will be more coffee.

"How are y'all feeling now?" asks Lorelai

"Better" all the girls tell her.

"Good. Now, who wants to go to the house and have a movie day?" When all of the girls agree, they headed to the Hayden house. After arriving the girls changed into comfortable clothes and head to the theatre room. They watched movies until about 6:00, when Paris, Madeline, and Louise decide to head home. They all say their goodbyes and leave. After the girls left Rory told her mom all about the party.

"So, this Logan kid. Do you like him?"

"Yeah, he's nice."

"No, I mean like him, like him."

"Oh, I don't know. I've never thought about him as anything other than a friend. I mean of course he's cute, but he just doesn't seem like a commitment kind of guy."

Before Lorelai could say anything, Chris walked in, so they continued watching movies.

At school the next day there were rumors swirling around about the party. _Rory tried to get Logan to sleep with her, but was rejected. The girls got kicked out because they weren't invited. Paris danced on the bar and stripped. Madeline and Louise hooked up with the same guy. _There was only one true rumor going around. _Francie was only invited because her cousin felt sorry for her._

The girls ignored the rumors because they knew that they weren't true, and that's all that mattered. After school Rory decided to go to the coffee shop before going to the Inn. She walked up to the counter and ordered. While waiting for her coffee Logan showed up.

"Hey, are you just getting here?"

"Yep" she says as she walks to the couch and sits down.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Logan asks after he sits.

"Yeah, we had a blast. Did you?"

"Sure did. I was surprised to see you there. I didn't know that was your scene."

"Well, that just shows how much you know me." Teases Rory

"I guess I'll just have to get to know you better then."

"I guess so. Well, I should get going. It was nice seeing you again." They say their goodbyes; she kisses Logan's cheek and leaves.

She gets to the Inn and sees Michel arguing with a guest, so she walks to the desk.

"Need some help Michel?"

"Yes, tell these infuriating people that we can't accommodate them for another night." Rory looks at the computer, and does a few things. She turns to the couple and says, "We won't be able to let you stay in the same room since it's already booked, but we do have another room available."

"We don't mind moving rooms. We just love the towns' charm, and all of the people here are very welcoming." Rory hears Michel muttering things in French and she chuckles.

After booking their room and she gives them the key, she heads off to the kitchen knowing her mom is in there.

"Hey mom"

"Hey sweets, how was your day?"

"Very eventful" She tells her mom about her day, going into detail about the rumors, and then about seeing Logan again.

"Wow! You've had a worst day than me, and I work with Michel."

"It wasn't that bad. We just ignored the rumors."

"Aw, look at my daughter being all mature." Teased Lorelai

"Ha-ha mom"

At five they headed home for supper. They had a pretty uneventful night before heading to bed.

**I'm not very proud of this chapter, but life goes on. Next chapter will jump to Rory's first day of college. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Let me know what you think **


	11. Chapter 11

**HaleyJamesScottNathanScott suggested for me to do a chapter on Rory's graduation before jumping to college, so here it is. To everyone who has written reviews, thank you they are greatly appreciated. If anyone has ideas, don't hesitate to suggest them. I'll try to work them into the story.**

**I do not own Gilmore Girls**

Rory woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and coffee. She smiled, knowing today she would no longer be in high school. She jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. She walked in and found her mom sitting at the table, wearing an apron, and drinking coffee while her dad was cooking breakfast.

"What's wrong mom, dad won't let you help cook?" teases Rory

"No, he told me that he didn't want your graduation breakfast to be burnt." At that revelation Rory burst out laughing.

"Sit down kiddo, the foods almost done." Chris says while trying to hide his smile.

Rory sits down and starts drinking her coffee while Chris fixes their plates.

"So, how does it feel to be graduating from high school?" asks Lorelai

"I'm starting a whole new chapter in my life and I'm excited about that, but it also makes me a little nervous."

"You'll do great, so you have nothing to worry about." Chris tells her

"Thanks dad"

They eat breakfast and talk about their upcoming trip. They are leaving in two days, and Rory and Lorelai have pretty much every second planned. After breakfast Rory takes her shower and starts getting ready.

She rehearses her valedictorian speech all the way to school. After lining up she starts to get more and more nervous about giving her speech. Next thing she knew they were sitting down, and her name was being called to give her speech. She gets up and walks to the podium and starts her speech.

_Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes and seconds and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is, because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who've been my mentors, so many people who've shaped my life, and my fellow students lives impermeably and forever. I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric, but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore, and Straub and Francine Hayden are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my two sets of twin pillars, without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild. But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friends, the dazzling people from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Christopher Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden...My parents never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. They filled our house with love and fun and books and music unflagging in their efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As they guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if they ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was them...Thank you Dad and Mom, you two are my guidepost for everything._

Everyone clapped as she walked to her seat. Next thing she knew they were calling Paris' name.

"Paris Eustace Gellar"

"Lorelai Leigh Hayden" After receiving her diploma, she looks out into the crowd and sees her parents. She sticks her tongue at them and walks off the stage. She knows her grandparents are probably saying something about how inappropriate that was. After graduation she found her family, and they all congratulated her. The Hayden's had made reservations to celebrate, so they headed over to the restaurant.

They talked mostly about Yale, but also about their vacation. They finally got home around six, and Rory noticed there were a bunch of cars in the driveway.

"So, there's a party?"

"Of course, we figured you would want to celebrate with your friends." Answered Lorelai

Rory walked into the house and noticed the party had already started. She decided to find Madeline, Louise, and Paris first. She found them at the bar getting drinks.

"What do you want Rory?" asked Louise

"Whatever y'all are having is fine." They got their drinks and headed to the dance floor, and danced for what seemed like forever. Next thing Rory knew somebody had their hands on her hips. She turned around about to tell them something when she found Logan.

"What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Rory

"A little birdie told me there was going to be a party." Replies Logan

"Would that little birdie be Madeline and Louise?" teases Rory

"Maybe" They walked to the bar to refresh their drinks, and then continued dancing. It was about 2 A.M. when she noticed everyone except Madeline, Louise, Paris, and Logan had left. She turned to Logan when she heard him talk.

"Well, I should get going. It was a great party, and I had a lot of fun."

"Thanks for coming." He kisses her cheek and leaves.

After the girls change and get settled in Rory's room Louise asks, "What is going on between you and Logan?"

"Nothing, we're just friends." Defends Rory

"Yes, I believe that, because all of my male friends look at me like that." Louise says in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't."

The girls talk about how the party turned out, they set up a date to go shopping when Rory gets back from vacation, and then they went to sleep.

**I had to tweak the speech since in my story she is a Hayden.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Madeline, Louise, and Paris are all at Yale and are sharing a dorm with Rory.**

**I do not own Gilmore Girls**

Once everything was unloaded and put into her room, Rory went to orientation. Once she got back to her dorm she decided to start unpacking. She was on her second box when there was a knock on the door. Since the girls hadn't made it back, she went answer the door.

"Hey Logan"

"Hey, are you busy?"

"I was just doing a little unpacking."

"Do you need some help?"

"Well, if your offering."

"I'm offering" He followed her to her room and started unpacking her books.

"Wow, I knew you had a lot of books, but this is crazy." He teased her

"Hey, don't tease the books." They both laughed and continued unpacking. While unpacking all she could think about how close she and Logan had become. She could talk to Logan about anything, and he always gave her the best advice. There was only so much she could talk to the girls about without them teasing her. By the time they were finished with the last box it was six.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" asked Rory

"No, for once my night is free. What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could order pizza and watch movies. The girls won't be back for a couple of hours, so it'll be quiet."

"That sounds good to me. I'll order the pizza while you pick out the movie, but please no Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I think we've watched it enough to last a few years." Logan teases

"We may have watched it enough for a couple of weeks, but not a few years." She sticks her tongue out at him and walks away to choose a movie. She grabs Casablanca, puts it in, and sits on the couch. Logan returns after ordering and joins her on the couch. About twenty minutes into the movie the pizza arrives.

When the girls arrive back at the dorm they find Rory and Logan sleeping on the couch. Rory was lying on Logan with her head on his chest while he has his arms around her, and they both have smiles on their face. The girls smile at this sight while they all wonder the same thing. _When will they realize that they are meant to be together? _Deciding not to wake them they headed to their rooms for bed.

The next morning Rory started stirring at the smell of coffee. She felt a heavy weight around her waist. Slowly opening her eyes, she sees Logan staring back at her. Her face turned red and she got up. "Sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about. We just fell asleep."

"Yeah," but both were thinking the same thing _that was the best night's sleep I've ever had._

Rory headed to the kitchen in search of coffee. When she walks in, she sees her three best friends sitting at the table staring at her with smiles.

"What are y'all smiling about? I figured none of y'all would be up before noon."

"That looked like a cozy position you two were in." teases Louise

"We fell asleep watching Casablanca last night, stop thinking that is was more than that." Rory tells them as she fixes two cups of coffee and goes back to the common room. She hands Logan his coffee and goes refill her cup. She sits at the table with the girls and asks, "Where were you girls last night?"

"We went to a party but it was boring, so we ended up at the pub. Let me be the first to tell you that there are some hot guys that go to this school." Madeline tells her

At that moment Logan walks in and says, "Well I already knew I was hot, but thank you Madeline for pointing it out."

"Ego alert" teases Rory. Everybody burst out laughing. After finishing his coffee, Logan heads to his dorm.

"So what's up with you two? And don't tell me that y'all are just friends." Louise tells Rory

"Nothing is going on. He's sweet and all, but he doesn't seem like a one women guy. I mean he doesn't talk about his conquests to me, but I know he's never with the same girl. So, no matter what any of you think, there will never be anything going on between me and Logan."

"OH MY, you really do like him. If the look on your face is anything to go by, I might even go as far as to say you love him." Says Paris

"I do like him, but I don't love him. He's Logan, I'm not sure if anyone could ever love him as a significant other. We've become close, but there are still things that I can tell he's hiding from me. It's like he's never going to let me in fully, and I'm starting to accept that fact."

The girls give Rory a hug and tell her that everything will work out in the end. They decide to have a girl's day, so they get dressed and head out to the mall for some shopping. They get massages, manicures, and pedicures then head home to get ready for a night of partying.

Rory wore a strapless sequin dress with a tutu inspired skirt, and paired it with nude sky-high platform pumps. Louis wore a pink sleeveless one shoulder ruched sequin dress with gold glitter platform pumps. Madeline wore a royal blue strapless sweetheart ruched draped mini with platform silver pumps. Paris wore a zebra print one shoulder dress with red stilettos. In one word, they all looked HOT.

After arriving at the party, their first stop was the bar. Rory had just gotten her drink when Logan walked up.

"Hey, are y'all just getting here?" asked Logan

"Yeah, we haven't even been to the dance floor."

"Well, can I have the first dance?"

"Sure" There was a slow song playing. Rory wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They swayed to the music while enjoying the company.

They were both drunk by the end of the night. The girls found Rory pressed up against the wall by Logan, but weren't close enough to hear what they were saying. They walked over to tell Rory they were going home and that's when Logan realized who he had pressed against the wall. He looked at her with wide eyes said "sorry" and left.

After the girls got a crying Rory into bed, they headed to their own beds.

**Reviews are always welcome. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Also, there are pictures of the dresses on my profile.**


	13. Chapter 13

**By request of a reviewer, I will try to refrain from using "y'all" in future chapters since it isn't correct grammar. Now, this may be a little difficult and there may be a few slip ups here and there, but I will try my best.**

Rory woke up to the worst hangover she had ever experienced, and couldn't remember anything about the night before. She looked on her nightstand and found a bottle of water with aspirin. She took the aspirin and headed to the kitchen for some coffee and a burrito. After drinking her coffee and eating the burrito she went take a shower, hoping it would help her the hangover.

While she was in the shower she started to remember some of the previous night's events. She remembers her and Logan dancing, then Logan having her pressed against the wall while they made out. Then it hit her.

"_You are beautiful" Logan tells her_

"_You're hot. You know, I've liked you for a while now. I just never thought we could be anything other than friends, until now." At that revelation Logan's body stiffened, his eyes went wide, and he said "sorry" and walked away._

They had been making out, so she assumed he felt the same way she did. Now, she had tears running down her face and all she could think was how utterly embarrassed she was. She didn't know if she could ever face him again. She turned the water off when it turned cold, got dressed, got a cup of coffee, and was about to walk in her room when she heard Paris.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room"

"So, you're just going to hide in your room instead of talking about it?"

"No, but I don't want to talk about it right now." She tells Paris as she walks in her room, but she wasn't so lucky because Paris followed her.

"It might be better if you talk about it. First we see the two of you making out, and then he's saying sorry and walking away. Was there something we missed?"

"I guess I'm not getting out of talking about it?" asks Rory

"Not a chance." So, Rory told her about the things that happened and about their conversation.

"Wow, I don't even know what to say. Maybe he was confused or he just panicked."

"Paris, don't try to justify what he did. The sad thing is that he made the first move, and now he regrets what happened. I don't think I'll ever be able to face him again."

"Rory you're a strong person, you will get past this. It may be hard at first, but you can do it and we will be here is you need us."

"I know, thanks Paris."

"You're welcome; now let's go have a wallow day."

"Okay" and with that the girls got everything ready to wallow. Paris had just ordered pizza, Chinese, and Indian food when Madeline and Louise woke up.

"What are you two doing?" asked Madeline

"We are setting up a wallow session for Rory." Paris tells them

"Oh, okay."

Once the food arrives they watch movies and eat tons of food. By the time the last movie is over it's almost four. Madeline, Louise, and Paris decided they were going to take Rory to eat and get a couple of drinks. At about seven, everyone was ready, so they headed to the pub.

They ordered and started talking.

"How about going shopping tomorrow? I know I am in need of some fall clothes." Says Madeline and the other three girls agree. After eating they ordered some drinks, drank, and talked about anything and everything.

Rory heard a loud bunch walk in and by instinct she looked to the door. She wished she hadn't because Logan was one of them, and he had his arm around a brunette. They locked eyes for a moment until she looked away. They girls saw that she had unshed tears in her eyes and decided it was time to leave. Louise went pay the bill while Madeline and Paris took Rory out of the pub.

When Louise met the girls outside, they headed to their dorm. Once Rory was inside her room she laid on her bed and let the tears fall. She couldn't believe how stupid she was. Letting him in had been the stupidest thing she had ever done. Her door opened and Paris walked in, she lay next to Rory and hugged her.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I'm stupid for letting him get close to me. I thought he was a different person than he led people to believe."

"You're not stupid, he is."

"I must not mean anything to him. How can he just hook up with another girl after what went on last night." Rory says sobbing

"That's how guys like him are. They don't care about anything but themselves. What confuses me is I really thought he cared about you."

"Apparently not"

Paris held her until she fell asleep. She walked into the common room and found Madeline and Louise waiting for her.

"How is she?" asked a concerned Louise

"She's heartbroken. She thinks she was stupid for letting him get close." Paris tells them

"She's not stupid he is." Says Madeline

"I know and that's what I told her."

The girls talked about the situation for a little while longer and then headed to bed.

The next morning Rory woke up and went straight for the coffee pot. On the way there she looked at her appearance in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was wild, and she had tear stains on her cheeks. She drained her first cup, fixed her second and sat on the couch. She figured the girls were still sleeping and then remembered they were going shopping today.

After finishing her second cup she headed to take a shower. By the time she got out of the shower everyone was awake.

"What time are we leaving?"

"Ten" answered Louise

"Well, since it's nine now I guess we should get ready." Says Paris

At 10:15 they were heading out. They arrived at the mall and started shopping. By the time they were done it was 3:30. Paris ended up with 7 bags, Madeline with 6, Louise with 9, and Rory with 10.

That night they decided to go eat at a Chinese restaurant. They ate, talked, gossiped, and laughed. They had agreed not to drink since classes started the next day. When they were leaving Rory saw Logan with a blonde. When the girls saw what she was looking at and steered her out of the restaurant.

"Don't worry about him Rory, he's not worth it." Louise tells her

"I know" says Rory

Rory went straight to bed when they got back to the dorm. She fell asleep thinking how she just needed to move on.

**Thanks for the reviews. Things will get better between Logan and Rory soon, so don't worry.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone for the reviews.**

It had been a few days since Rory had seen Logan. Every time she saw him she would go the other way. The day after she saw him in the pub he had stopped by her dorm to see her, but Madeline had told him she wasn't in. He had tried calling and texting her, but she had ignored them.

So far today she hadn't received any attempt of contact from him, and she was grateful for that. Every time she would see him calling or receive a text from him, her heart would break a little more.

Now, she's on her way to get a cup of coffee after her last class for the day. She's almost to her usual coffee cart when she sees him sitting on a bench with two coffees, but before she can turn around he spots her. Deciding not to walk away, she walks past him to the coffee cart, and she's about to order when she hears him speak.

"I got you a coffee."

"I don't want anything from you." She orders her coffee and tries to walk away, but he blocks her way.

"Why won't you return any of my calls or texts?"

"I didn't answer because I have nothing to say to you."

"We need to talk about that night. I never meant to hurt you and I miss our friendship." As soon as the word friendship left his lips Rory flinched.

"I don't have time to talk right now. I have plans that I'm already running late for."

"Well, when can we talk?"

"I'll let you know when I have time."

As soon as she walks through the door, she's in a rush. She has plans to meet Marty in approximately twenty minutes. After changing her clothes, she heads out the door. By the time she arrives at the pub, she's only five minutes late. She immediately spots Marty and heads over to the table.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up with some things."

"It's okay. I was running late too."

"How are your classes going?"

"Good so far. How are yours?"

"I love them all." Marty laughs and they continue talking and getting to know each other.

Suddenly there's a shadow over their table and Rory looks to see who it is.

"Rory, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"As you can see I'm a little busy."

"It will only take a moment."

"Excuse me for a moment Marty." She gets up and follows Logan outside.

"What do you want Logan?"

"Your plans were to go out with a guy?"

"Why does it matter what my plans are? If that's why you wanted to talk to me, then I'm going back inside."

"Rory wait"

"What?"

"Can we talk tonight?"

"I'll call you." She goes back inside and hangs out with Marty for a few hours. By the time she leaves the pub it's already seven, but she figures if Logan wants to talk, it'll have to be on her terms. She takes out her phone and dials his number. After ringing six times, he finally picks up.

"Hello"

"Hey, if you want to talk, be at my dorm in twenty minutes."

"You want to talk tonight?"

"We don't have to, but I figured since I have the time I would call you. I just can't promise you when I'll have the time again."

"Okay, I'll be there." She hangs up and goes to her dorm. She knows the girls won't be home until late because they're going to a party. She changes into some sweats and a Yale hoodie and settles on the couch waiting for Logan.

Ten minutes later there's a knock on the door. She opens it and Logan is leaning against the wall. She leaves the door open and sits back on the couch. Once Logan is settled he looks at her and says, "So…"

"So…"

"I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry about?" She asks hoping he isn't sorry about the kiss.

"I'm sorry for kissing you." All of her hope is shattered with those words.

"Oh"

"I was so drunk that I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't mean to put our friendship in jeopardy like I did. I guess I thought you were someone else." Rory was biting her cheek to keep the tears from falling. She didn't even know what to say to that, but what she does know is that she needs to get him out of her dorm as fast as possible.

"I don't even know what to say to that." The door opened and in walked her friends, and she couldn't be more thankful for their timing.

"What are you doing here?" asks Paris

"We're talking."

With one look at Rory's face Paris tells him, "Well I think your talk is over, so I think it's best if you leave."

He looks at Rory and when she doesn't say anything he gets up and leaves. As soon as the doors close she lets her tears fall. All of the girls sit with her and let her cry until there are no more tears falling.

"What did he say?" asks Madeline. Rory tells them about her day and about their conversation.

"What a prick!" exclaims Louise.

The girls talk until Rory excuses herself to go to bed. Right before falling asleep she thinks, _I don't want to have anything to do with Logan Huntzberger._

**Sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter out. Reviews are always welcome!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter will be half Rory's POV and half Logan's POV. I hope you enjoy.**

**Rory's POV**

A few weeks have passed since Rory's confrontation with Logan and so far she has managed to avoid him. He has tried to contact her a few times, but she ignored him. Tonight she's going on a date with Trevor. When he first asked her out she told him no, but after thinking about it she realized she had no reason not to accept.

She gets out of the shower and starts getting ready with the help of the girls. Madeline's working on makeup, Paris on hair, and Louise on outfit. All she was doing was sitting there letting them work.

"Once we're done with you he won't know what hit him." Says Louise

Rory chuckles and lets the girls finish prepping her. One hour later she's dressed and ready for her date. Louise dressed her in dark skinny jeans, a blue low cut top, and black heals. Looking in the mirror, she has to agree with the girls, she looks hot. When she hears a knock on the door she heads to the common room, and is greeted with Trevor in light blue jeans and a red long sleeve button up shirt.

"You look gorgeous" says Trevor

"Thank you. You look good yourself."

"Thanks. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" She grabs her purse and coat on the way out.

It takes them about twenty minutes to arrive at the restaurant. Trevor gets out of the car and opens her door for her. While Trevor's talking to the hostess, she admires the artwork in the entry way. She has been to this restaurant a lot with the girls, but never stood there long enough to notice the art.

"Follow me" They follow the hostess to their table. After sitting and ordering drinks, they browse the menu. After deciding what she wants, she puts her menu to the side.

"Have you decided yet?" Asks their server

They ordered and started talking and getting to know each other. Rory learns that he has a sister and a brother, he's from society, this is his first semester at Yale, and where he's from. They talk, laugh, and just have fun.

Two hours later Trevor pays the bill and brings Rory back to her dorm.

"I had a really good time." Says Rory

"I did too. We should do it again sometime."

"That sounds good to me." Trevor kisses Rory's cheek and she goes into her dorm room.

As soon as she walks through the door she's gets hounded by the girls.

"How was your date?" asks Madeline

"Did you have fun?" asks Paris

"Was he a good kisser?" asks Louise

"I had a good time." Rory tells them

"Oh no, you're not getting off with just that. We want details!" Louise tells her

Knowing she will have to tell them all of the details, she heads to her room to get comfortable. Once she's changed into her pajamas she goes back into the common room and sits on the chair. She goes into detail about her date. Telling the girls everything she learned about him, his childhood stories, how much fun she had, and how he was a gentleman and kissed her cheek instead of her lips.

"Are you going to see him again?" asks Paris

"I think so. He said he would like to have another date." Rory tells them

They talk for a little while longer, and then Madeline, Louise, and Paris decide to go out. While Rory decides to stay home and watch movies.

**Logan's POV**

Logan walks into the restaurant where he's meeting his friends. The hostess notices him and her face brightens up.

"Welcome Mr. Huntzberger. Would you like a table or are you waiting for someone?"

"I'm meeting my friends."

"Oh, of course Mr. Huntzberger. They have already arrived, if you would please follow me."

Logan followed her to their usual private room. On the way he noticed a familiar head of hair. When they turned a corner he was able to get a glimpse of her face. Rory's sitting at a table with a guy, laughing, and from the looks of it having a good time. His heart aches at the sight, but he doesn't know why. From the looks of it they're only on their first date, so they can't be together yet.

Instead of watching them he catches up with the hostess who is about to enter the private room.

As dinner went on all he could think about was Rory being with that guy. He couldn't focus on any of the conversations going on around him. By the time he noticed what was going on around him, Colin was paying the bill.

"How much do I owe?" asks Logan

"$50" Logan hands him fifty and tells everyone he's going to head back to his dorm.

"You're not coming with us to the bar?" asks Finn

"Not tonight."

"Okay" says a confused Colin

Logan heads to his dorm and changes into comfortable clothes. He fixes himself a scotch and decides to watch a movie. He's not even half way through the movie when he decides to give up on watching it. He hasn't been able to focus on the movie one bit; all he can focus on are his thoughts. He's trying to figure out who the guy Rory was with is, and if they have plans for another date. They looked pretty comfortable in each other's presence.

After deciding to give up on staying inside, he decides to head out and wonders around campus. By the time he realizes it he's standing in front of Rory's door. He sits on the floor against the wall trying to figure out if he should knock or not. She's been avoiding him and she hasn't returned one of his phone calls or text messages.

Logan decides since he's already there he may as well try getting her to talk to him. He gets up and knocks on the door.

**Rory's POV**

After the girls leave, Rory decides on watching Pippi Longstocking. She fixes a cup of coffee, grabs a pop-tart, and sits on the couch. She's about half way through the movie when there's a knock at the door. She gets up and walks to the door. When she opens the door she's shocked to see Logan standing there. She notices that his hair's more out of place than usual, and he's wearing sweats and a t-shirt, which is something he never goes outside in.

"Hi, can I come in?" asks Logan

**It will be a couple of days before I'm able to update again. I may be able to get an update up on Friday, but don't hold me to that. Let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Gilmore Girls. I'm sorry for taking so long to update! Hope you enjoy the story.**

"_Hi, can I come in?" asks Logan_

Instead of answering him Rory opens the door wider and walks to the couch. She hears the door close and sees him sit in the chair. They sit there for five minutes before either of them talk.

"What are you doing here Logan?"

"You've been avoiding all contact with me."

"I have nothing to say to you and I told you as much last time we talked, so try again."

"I saw you at the restaurant tonight."

"Okay, what's your point?"

"Who was the guy you were with?"

"I don't think that's any of your business. If that's what you came for then you can leave."

"I just want to know who it was and how serious you are."

"You have no right to ask that." Rory tells him, and by this point she's starting to get aggravated.

"It's a very simple question. You were always able to talk to me about anything and everything before. I don't know what changed."

Rory's doesn't know what to say to that. Is he that stupid not to know what changed?

"Are you that stupid Logan? How can you not know what changed our friendship?"

"What are you talking about?" Rory looked at him and she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"We were dancing at the party and you kissed me. You had me pressed against the wall when the girls found us, and next thing I know you tell me sorry and walk away. Were you that drunk that you don't remember?"

"No, I do remember everything perfectly fine. It doesn't seem to bother you very much seeing as you were on a date last night." She could tell he was jealous, but she couldn't understand why.

"Are you jealous? You have no reason to be jealous because I went on a date."

"Of course I'm not jealous."

"Well it seems like you are." They sit there staring at each other, not saying anything for a few minutes before Logan speaks.

"What if I am jealous of you going on a date with another guy?"

"You have no right to be jealous Logan. The day after the party you were out with another girl, and the next day you were out with a different girl. It's been weeks since the party, and you come to my dorm because you saw me on a date. Do you understand how stupid that is?" She's furious at the way he's acting. At this point she was pacing the floor, when she stopped pacing she faced him, and he could see the fury in her eyes.

"Are you saying just because I kissed you that I can't go out with other girls?" Logan says weakly.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it, so don't try and turn this around on me."

"I just don't like seeing you out with another guy. You act like the kiss meant nothing to you."

"Are you seriously going to sit there and say the kiss meant nothing to me? You want to talk about it not meaning anything? It must not have meant anything to you! I know how you are with girls Logan. You probably had another girl in your bed that night."

Not wanting Logan to see her cry she shakes her head and walks to her room. Before she opens the door, she tells him "You can show yourself out" and walks into her room. She has been in her room for thirty minutes before there's a knock on her door.

"Go away" Instead of the person going away they open the door.

"Rory, we need to talk." Her whole body froze at the sound of his voice.

"Go away Logan. We have nothing to talk about." She feels him sit on her bed, and she groans. She doesn't want to look at him because she knows there are tear stains on her cheeks.

"Rory look at me."

"No" He grabs her face gently and turns it to look at him. She knows exactly when he notices the tear stains because his expression changes from aggravation to sympathy.

"Why have you been crying?"

"You make me so mad sometimes that the only thing I can do is cry. It doesn't help for me to yell at you because it doesn't help the situation."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't say you're sorry because I know you don't mean it."

"Yes I do. I don't like when you cry, and it makes it worse when I'm the one who causes it."

They don't say anything for a little while, and Rory hears the girls get home. She looks at the clock and sees that it's 2 A.M. She didn't realize it was so late, but it explains why she's so tired. Knowing the girls won't bother her she looks at Logan.

"It's getting late maybe you should leave."

"I'm not leaving until we're done talking."

"What else is there to say Logan?"

"I want my best friend back."

"Can I ask you a question?" asks Rory

"Sure"

"When you realized who you were kissing why did you look so freaked, say sorry, and walk away?"

"I didn't know how to react. I thought you would have freaked out before I did, but when you said what you did I figured out that you weren't going to. You know that I've never been a one women man. You deserve someone who will only want to be with you, and not you and a bunch of other girls."

"I'm sorry, I should have just hid how I felt." says a disappointed Rory.

"That's not what I'm saying. You should never have to hide your feeling from anyone because it doesn't help anything. You don't know how many times I've had to keep myself from kissing you or holding your hands. I would come up with excuses to just be able to touch you. Hiding my feeling from you has driven me crazy, and it's not healthy." Rory starts thinking back to every time Logan has ever touched her, and realizes that he has made an excuse every time. She has never thought about it because she was just happy that he was touching her.

"Why are you telling me this? We have feelings for each other, but we can't act on them. It's pretty much pointless for us to talk about this anymore. It was pointless for us to admit them to each other." By this time she had tears streaming down her face. She feels Logan wipe her cheeks, and looks at him.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so tired that I can't think." He looks at the clock and sees that it's 3 A.M. He puts his head in his hands and sighs.

"Maybe we should get some sleep and talk some more tomorrow." Rory tells him

"Can I sleep here? I don't feel like walking to my dorm." Asks Logan

"Yeah"

Rory gets him a blanket and he goes to the living room. She's almost asleep when she hears her door open. She feels someone sit on her bed and turns around to see Logan staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" Rory asks him

"No, I'm just not sure that I want to sleep in the common room. You know how the girls are towards me right now."

"Okay" Rory scoots over to give Logan some room. It takes her a little longer to start falling asleep because all she can think about is the guy that is lying next to her. She's finally almost sleeping when she feels Logan cuddle up to her and put his arm around her waist.

**Let me know what you think! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

The next morning Rory wakes up and realizes she's in bed alone. She's trying to figure out why he would leave when they aren't finished talking. Deciding to stop thinking about it she grabs some clothes and heads to take a shower. Once she gets in the shower she lets her tears fall. She doesn't know if she's crying because she's mad at him for leaving, or because she knows they can't be together.

After getting out of the shower she gets dressed, throws her hair into a ponytail, and goes get some coffee.

"Hey Rory, your usual?"

"Yeah but today I need four cups."

After receiving her coffee she goes back to her dorm, sits on the couch, and drinks her coffee. She's just finishing her second cup when she hears a light tapping, and it sounds like it's coming from her room. She goes to her room, opens her blinds, and sees Logan standing there. After opening the window for him she goes back to the common room.

"I thought we could talk in your room." Logan tells her

"What is there to talk about?" asks Rory

"We never finished talking last night."

"I know we were supposed to finish talking this morning, but you weren't here."

"I woke up early and decided to go home, take a shower, and change instead of waking you up."

"Well thanks that was very thoughtful of you." Says a sincere Rory

"So, can we finish talking?" asks Logan

Rory grabs her last two coffees and goes to her room knowing that Logan will follow her. She gets comfortable on her bed knowing they will be here for a while. She sets her coffees on her night stand and hears the door close. Logan sits next to her and sighs.

"I don't even know where to begin." He tells her

"Me either" says Rory

"You know, last night was the best night's sleep I've had in a while." Says Logan

"Me too"

They lay there for a while facing each other, not knowing what to say, or where to go from here. They were lying so close that Rory could feel the heat radiating off of Logan's body.

"I can't be in a relationship." Logan says so low that Rory almost didn't hear.

"I know." Rory could tell that the close proximity is affecting Logan as much as it's affecting her.

"I don't want to lose our friendship."

"I don't either." She could see him eyeing her lips and couldn't decide whether to pull away or let him kiss her, but before she could decide his lips covered hers. The kiss was full of passion and want for each other. She feels Logan's hands roaming all over her, and her body feels like it's on fire. She starts unbuttoning his shirt when reality set in.

"We can't do this." Logan says breathless

"Why not?"

"You can't lose your virginity to someone you're not in love with, much less to me." Logan tells her as he sitting up.

Rory just stares at him thinking _But I am in love with you, you idiot. _She sits up and looks at him.

"Why did you kiss me again?"

"I don't know."

"You have to know Logan." She's starting to get aggravated because he doesn't seem to have answers for anything.

"I've never wanted someone so bad in my life until you came along. The one thing I can't have is the one thing I want, and I don't know what to do about it."

"If you wouldn't be Yale's biggest playboy we could be together. You're the reason you can't have me. If you think that wanting somebody you can't have is bad, then try being in love with someone you can never have." Rory yells at him.

Seeing that she left Logan speechless she gets up and leaves the bedroom. She goes to the kitchen and puts on a pot of coffee. She fixes a cup of coffee and sits on the couch.

After sitting on the couch for about ten minutes she hears the door open. She doesn't look because she knows its Logan.

"You of all people should know that I can't be in an exclusive relationship."

"It's not that you can't be it's that you don't want to be in an exclusive relationship. There's a difference."

"I know that, and it's my choice. You can't just spring something like that on me. Our friendship is strained enough, and you just made it worse."

"I don't think I can just be friends with you anymore. It was hard enough being friends when I figured my feelings out, and now that I know you feel somewhat the same way it'll be too hard." Logan looked at her and she could tell he had not been expecting her to say something like that.

"You don't want to be friends anymore?" he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. It was almost as if he was in a horrible dream. Rory shook her head no because if she tries to talk she would break down, and she didn't want him to see her cry. She watches Logan grab his things and walk out of the door. As soon as she hears the door shut she goes to her room and cries herself to sleep.

**This was a hard chapter for me to write, so let me know what you think. Next chapter will jump a couple of weeks, and within the next few chapters they will be together. Let me know if you think I should continue the story after they get together or not.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. **

**I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

Today makes five weeks since Rory has talked to Logan. She has seen him around a couple of times with Colin and Finn, but she has avoided them not wanting a confrontation. She gets up and heads straight to the coffee pot and turns it on, and then goes take a shower. After getting ready she heads to class.

She sighs in relief as she walks out of her last class for the day, and heads to the coffee cart. She orders her coffee and isn't paying attention when she walks into someone. She mumbles 'I'm sorry' and starts picking up her books.

"It's okay love." Says an amused Finn

"Finn" Rory says surprised

"How have you been?" Finn asks as he leads her to the nearest bench.

"I've been good. How have you been?"

"I've been great. Of course, I'm still trying to get Rosemary to go out with me." Rory laughs at that. They talk about the girls, school, and avoid all topics that include Logan.

"Well love I should get going. If you girls don't have anything planned come to the pub. A bunch of us are getting together tonight."

"I don't know Finn." Says and unsure Rory.

"He won't be there because he has dinner with his parents tonight."

"I'll talk to the girls."

After saying their goodbyes she heads to her dorm and sees the three girls waiting for her.

"Hey"

"We want to go out tonight." Says Louise

"Where?" asks Rory

"We haven't decided yet." Answers Madeline

"Finn invited us to the pub because a bunch of them are getting together tonight."

"It won't be weird?"

"No, Logan's not going to be there."

"Well that sounds good to me." Says Paris and the other girls agree.

They each take a shower and start getting ready for a night of fun. Rory wears a medium blue pair of low rise belle flare jeans, a sleeveless teal low cut ruffled shirt, and black lace pumps. Louise wears a pair of dark skinny jeans, a light pink cowlneck top, and black high heel boots. Madeline wears a pair of white hipster bootcut jeans, a green strapless top, and green pumps. Paris wears an earl grey sweaterdress paired with black pumps.

They arrive at the pub at ten and immediately spot the gang. There's a bunch of catcalls from the guys as they sit down.

"Rory love, will you dye your hair red for the night?" asks a hopeful Finn.

"I'm sorry Finn, but you're out of luck." She says while laughing. They order drinks and all of the girls head to the dance floor. After dancing for what seemed like forever they decided to go back to the table.

"Did you girls have fun?" asks an amused Colin

"Yes we did." Answers Rory

They sit around telling stories, and by midnight they are all drunk. Colin is telling a story about some trip they all took, and Rory is laughing so hard she has tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey guys." Everyone at the table froze, and Rory looks like she wants to disappear.

"I thought you had dinner tonight." Finn asks as he looks at Rory with an apologetic look.

"I did. I couldn't find you or Colin, so I figured I would look here." He says while eyeing Rory.

"Well you found us." Says a nervous looking Colin. Logan pulls up a chair and sits between Colin and Finn while eyeing Rory.

The girls excuse themselves to go to the bathroom.

"He's not supposed to be here." States Rory

"I know, if you want to leave just tell us." Paris says

"I'm not going to leave just because he shows up. We made plans and I can just ignore him."

"Okay, just let us know if that changes." Says Louise

After fixing their make-up they order drinks and dance. When the pub closes, they're all standing outside talking when Rory sees a guy walking towards her.

"Hey Marty"

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"We are about to head back to the dorm. Where are you coming from?"

"I just finished bartending a party." They continue talking and neither of them realize that Logan is shooting death glares at Marty, but the girls do. They give each other knowing looks, and walk to Rory.

"You ready to go?" asks Madeline

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you again Marty. We should hang out soon."

"That sounds good just let me know when."

The girls tell everyone bye and head back to the dorm. Rory heads to her room, changes, and lays in bed with a book until she falls asleep.

**Let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

It is now Sunday and Rory has no plans. She decides to get some coffee and head to the library. With two papers due and three tests in the next week she has a lot to get done. She's about halfway through her first paper when she feels someone sit next to her. She looks up and sees Colin staring at her.

"Can I help you?" she asks

"What are you doing?"

"I'm working on a paper. What are you doing in the library?"

"I have to get a book for my history class, and I noticed you sitting here. Do you have time for a cup of coffee?"

She looks at the time and realizes that she has been there for almost three hours. "Yeah, but I don't have too long."

"Okay" She gathers her books and follows Colin out of the library. They order their coffee and sit on the nearest bench.

"How have you been? We haven't seen you around lately."

"I'm good. I've just been busy with school work. The teachers seem to give a ton of work at the same time."

"I know how you feel. I have a paper due and two tests in the next week."

They talk for a little while longer, and then Rory heads back to the library to finish her paper. By the time she decides to head back to her dorm she has finished both papers and studied for one test. She walks in and sees Paris watching TV.

"What are you watching?"

"C-SPAN"

Rory heads to her bedroom to change before deciding to sit with Paris.

"Did you get your papers done?" asks Paris

"I sure did, and I studied for one of my tests."

"Good. Colin stopped by earlier looking for you."

"Did he say what he needed? I saw him in the library earlier."

"All he said was that he wanted to talk to you. I asked him about what, but he wouldn't tell me."

"Well that's odd because we didn't really talk about anything of importance."

"I don't know."

"Where are Madeline and Louise?"

"They went meet some guys at the pub."

They talked for a little while longer before Rory decided to head to bed.

The next day she turns in both of her papers and takes one of her tests. She is mentally exhausted by the time she gets out of her last class. She heads to get a cup of coffee and decides to take a nap before studying for her last two tests.

She sees someone sitting by her door, and once she walks a little closer she realizes that it's Logan. She stands there stunned for a few seconds before walking the rest of the distance to her door.

"What are you doing here?" asks Rory

"I need to talk to you."

"About what Logan?"

"I just need to talk to you. Can we go inside?"

Rory sighs and unlocks the door. She walks in and starts a pot of coffee knowing she can't talk to him without it. Seeing that he was about to talk she held her hand up to stop him. Once she has two cups of coffee fixed she walks to her room and Logan follows.

"Okay, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I miss you." Logan states

"Okay" says a confused Rory.

"You were always the one person I could turn to for anything. I know I have Colin and Finn, but I can only talk to them about so much."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Tell me that we can be friends."

"I can't do that."

"I know. I just don't know. I've accepted a couple of things, but I'm not sure that I'm ready to say them out loud yet."

"Well, don't say them if you're not ready." They sit quietly for a little while before Logan speaks.

"I think I'm in love with you." Rory just stares at him with wide eyes.

"You think?"

"No, I know I'm in love with you. Wow, it feels a lot better now that it's out in the open." Says a relieved Logan

"Are you going to say something?" Logan asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I miss you and our friendship."

"You're telling me this because you miss our friendship? What in the world makes you think that this will make our friendship better?"

"That's not what I meant. I miss us."

"There was never an us Logan. We were just friends, and we established that we can't be anything more."

"I want to be more Rory. You're all I can think about, and although that scares me it also excites me."

"Logan, you can't be with just one girl no matter who that girl is."

"Yes I can. I haven't been with anybody in almost four months. I know that I can just be with you."

"I don't know Logan." Before she can say anything else she feels his lips on hers. He kisses her with so much passion that it leaves her gasping for air when he pulls away.

"Tell me that you don't want to be with me and I'll leave."

"I can't tell you that." Says a breathless Rory

"That's what I thought. Now, I need to ask you a question." Logan says

"Okay"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Logan leans in and kisses her as soon as the word leaves her mouth.

For the rest of the night they lay is Rory's bed talking and catching up on everything that has went on in each other's lives.

**Let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

Logan and Rory have been together for two weeks now and she couldn't be happier. Logan has been the best boyfriend. He walks her to her classes, carries her books, brings her coffee, and much more. Right now they are in Rory's room. Logan's lying on her bed while she's studying at her desk.

"Are you almost done?"

"Yes, but if you keep bugging me I will take longer."

"I'm not used to people ignoring me while I'm in their bed." Teases Logan

"I'm done. What do you want to do?"

"I can think of a few things." Logan says suggestively.

"Get your mind out of the gutter because that's not going to happen." Says a laughing Rory

"How about we go watch a movie?" suggests Logan

"That sounds good to me. Find the newspaper so we can see what's playing."

After the movie they go eat, and then head back to Logan's dorm. They're about to walk into the building when someone says Logan's name. They turn and see Logan's father standing there.

"What are you doing here dad?"

"I need to talk to you. Do you think your little fling there could give us a couple of minutes?"

"She's not a little fling, so don't act like you know what you're talking about."

"Logan, I did not come for a confrontation. I want to talk to you alone."

Logan tells Rory to head up to his dorm and wait for him. She heads up to his dorm and makes a pot of coffee. After the coffee's done she fixes a cup and sits on the couch and turns on the TV. Not seeing anything of interest she settles on C-SPAN. After twenty minutes Logan walks in and goes to his bedroom. He doesn't look upset or mad like he usually does after an encounter with his dad, so she's not sure why he didn't say anything.

**Logan's POV**

As soon as she's inside the building he turns back to his dad.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"There are two things actually."

"Okay, spit it out. I don't have all night."

"I want you to write a byline for the Yale Daily News. You haven't had one this semester, and it would be nice for you to have some articles submitted."

"I'll see what I can do. What else?"

"Your mother would like for you to come to dinner on Saturday."

"Okay is that all?"

"That's all I came for. But I would like to ask you a question of my own."

"What?"

"You said that girl isn't a little fling. Who is she?"

"She's my girlfriend." Logan could tell that he stunned his dad, but he recovered quickly.

"Girlfriend?"

"That's what I said. Anything else?"

"Who is she?"

"Rory Hayden."

"She's Straub and Francine's granddaughter?"

"Yes, as well and Richard and Emily's."

"Okay, I suppose that's all."

Logan turned around to go inside the building, and was about to open the door when his dad spoke again.

"You should bring her to dinner. It would be nice for us to meet her."

"I'll talk to her and let mom know."

Logan walked up to his dorm and found Rory on the couch watching TV with a cup of coffee. He goes straight to his room to change.

**Rory's POV**

Logan walks back into the common room and sits next to her on the couch. He doesn't say anything, so she's not sure if she should talk to him. Deciding not to say anything she acts like she's engrossed in the debate that's going on. After about five minutes she sighs and looks at Logan.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You haven't said anything since you came in the dorm. Did he say something to make you mad?"

"No, I'm just thinking."

"Oh, okay." She says a little upset that he won't confide in her. She gets up to fixes another cup of coffee and sits back on the couch. They sit there, neither of them saying a word, for about an hour before Logan breaks the silence.

"Would you like to come with me to dinner at my parents Saturday?"

"Um, I guess. Why?"

"My parents want to meet you, and I figured we could just get it over with."

"I'm okay with that."

"Good."

She leans into him and he kisses her head. They watch TV for a little while longer. She leans in to give him a kiss, and is about to pull away when he grabs her head and deepens the kiss. She straddles his lap to get more comfortable. She starts unbuttoning his shirt and almost has it off when he stops her movements.

"Rory, are you sure?" Instead of answering him she tries to continue her actions, but he stops her again.

"Rory, are you sure?"

"Yes" With that, he pulls her in for another kiss. She finally gets his shirt off, and feels him lift her up and start walking to his bedroom.

**Okay I'm not good with the whole sex scenes, so I'm not going to attempt to write one. Let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

Rory wakes up and looks at the clock. She realizes that she slept until almost eleven. Sighing she gets up makes coffee and takes a shower. She walks back into the common room after her shower and sees all of the girls. She fixes herself a cup of coffee and joins them.

"What are your plans for today?" asks Madeline

"I don't have any plans until tonight." Answers Rory

"What are you doing tonight?" asks Louise

"I'm going to dinner at Logan's parents' house."

"Oh yeah, that's right. What are you going to wear?" asks Madeline

"I haven't decided yet."

"I think we should have a shopping trip. We haven't gone shopping in a while." Says Paris

"That sounds good to me. It will also help keep my mind off of tonight." Answers Rory

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, the way Logan talks about his parents, it doesn't seem like they're very nice."

"Okay, it's settled. Everyone go get ready for a day of shopping." Says Louise

They head to their rooms to get ready, and then head to the mall. Rory couldn't be happier that Paris suggested a shopping trip. She hasn't spent much time with them since her and Logan got together, and of course she could always use new clothes. It's about four when they get back to campus. Rory heads to her room to drop of her bags. When she opens her door she sees Logan on her bed.

"How did you get in here?" asks Rory

"I have my ways. I see you went shopping." Logan says while eyeing all of her bags.

"Yeah, it's been a while and I can always use new clothes."

"Of course you can." He teases her

Logan gets up and helps her put away all of her new clothes. He sees her putting the dress bag in her closet.

"What's that?"

"It's my dress for dinner tonight."

"Can I see it?"

"You can see it tonight."

Logan sits down on Rory's bed and pats the spot next to him.

"Are you nervous?" asks Logan

"Should I be?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, I'm a little nervous."

They talk for a little while longer, and then Logan heads back to his dorm to get ready for dinner. Rory puts on a pot of coffee and heads to take a shower. After her shower she fixes a cup of coffee, and goes get ready. She curls her hair in loose curls and puts on her make-up. Deciding she still has time before she has to be dressed she heads to the common room. After fixing another cup of coffee she sits down and watches some TV.

She hears a knock on the door and gets up to answer it. She opens the door and sees Logan standing there.

"You're not dressed?" asks an amused Logan

"What time is it?"

"6:15"

"Oh crap, I lost track of time. I'll be ready in five minutes." She runs to her room, puts on her dress, and grabs her silver stilettos. After putting on her jewelry she heads back to the common room and grabs her purse and keys.

"Okay, I'm ready." She looks at Logan and he's standing there staring at her.

"Logan, why are you staring at me?"

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

They are sitting in the car and Rory's eyes are wide. She can't believe that this is someone's house.

"This is your parents' house?"

"Yeah" says a tense Logan.

They sit there for a little while longer until Logan sighs and gets out of the car. He opens Rory's door and helps her out. They are just getting to the door when Honor burst outside.

"Rory!" exclaims Honor

"Hey Honor."

"Hi to you too Honor." Says Logan

"Oh, I'm so glad it's you. Mom told me he was bringing his girlfriend for dinner, but she didn't tell me a name. I was worried that it would have been one of his dumb blonde bimbo's. His standards aren't very high." States Honor

"Hey" says an offended Logan

"Yeah, I made an honest man out of him." Says a laughing Rory

"Okay, since you two are ignoring me, I'm going inside. You should probably join me." Says Logan

The two girls follow him inside and to the room that his parents are in.

"Mom, dad, grandpa" Logan kisses his her cheek, shakes his dad and grandfathers hand.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Rory Hayden." Rory greets them all and notices the tension in the room. She sits down on the couch while Logan fixes their drinks. They sit there in silence, and Rory decides to break it.

"Your house is lovely."

"Thank you. How are your grandparents?" asks Shira

"Both sets are doing very well." Answers Rory

They sit there in silence until the maid comes in and announces that dinner is ready. They head to the dining room and Rory hears Logan whisper he's sorry.

"Why are you sorry?" she whispers back

"They aren't being very friendly."

Rory couldn't answer back because they had walked into the dining room. They sit down just as the maid is serving the soup. Everyone sat in silence while eating the soup. Finally Logan's dad speaks up.

"So Rory, from what your grandparents have said you're majoring in journalism?"

"Yes sir. It has been my dream since I was five."

"Well that's nice. So, how long have you two been together?" asks Shira

"Not long, it's only been about 3 weeks." Answers Logan

"How lovely"

Dinner goes on with very little talk. After dessert they are standing in the foyer with Logan's parents. He's talking to his father a few feet away, and Rory is standing awkwardly with Shira. Suddenly Shira looks at her and says, "Honor and I are going to the club for brunch tomorrow. I would like it if you could join us."

"That sounds nice. What time should I meet you there?"

"You could meet us here at 9:30 if you would like to ride with us." Says Shira

Logan walks up to them and kisses his mother's cheek.

"It was nice to see you Logan. You should come around more often."

"I'll try mom. We should really get going."

Shira nods and says, "I'll see you tomorrow Rory. You two have a good night."

After saying their goodbyes Logan and Rory head back to campus.

"Why did my mom say she will see you tomorrow?"

"I'm having brunch with her and Honor at the club."

"I would be against that if Honor wouldn't be going."

"Why?" asks Rory

"My mom can be a little judgmental. I'm not sure how she feels about you yet, so it makes me a little nervous that you will be with her without me being there."

"I'll be fine. Honor will be there, so you have nothing to worry about."

Once arriving at Rory's dorm they head to her room and change. They talk the rest of the night until they fall asleep.

**Let me know what you think! Also, if you have any ideas for the story don't hesitate to tell me. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. **

**I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

The next morning Rory wakes up, makes coffee, takes a shower, and gets ready for brunch. After standing in her closet for ten minutes she decides on a light pink knee length dress, a white cardigan, and white sandals. She curls her hair, puts on light make-up, and gets dressed. She kisses Logan's cheek and heads to her car.

She arrives at the Huntzberger mansion and meets Shira and Honor in the foyer.

"Hi Shira, Honor"

"Hello Rory. I'm so glad you could join us." Says Shira

"Hi Rory." Says Honor

They go out to the limo and head to the club. On the way they talk small talk and gossip a little. Upon arrival they get seated, and order their drinks and food. Shira points out who everyone is, and what their husbands do for a living.

"Rory, is that you?" She freezes at the voice. She knows that her grandmothers will not be happy that she didn't tell them about her and Logan's relationship.

"Hi Grandma, Grandmother." Rory gets up and hugs each of them. Shira and Honor greet them and start talking among themselves.

"What are you doing here with Shira and Honor Huntzberger?" asks Emily

"I had dinner at their house last night with Logan, and Shira invited me to brunch today."

"Are you and Logan dating?" asks Francine

"Yes, but we've only been together for a couple of weeks."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asks Emily

"Emily, leave the poor girl alone. We can talk about this at dinner on Friday." Says Francine and Rory couldn't be more thankful.

"Alright then, we will see you Friday Rory. Have a good time." Says Emily

They say their goodbyes and Rory joins Shira and Honor back at their table. By the time she sits back down their drinks and food have arrived. They eat and talk about some galas that are coming up.

"Rory, is Logan taking you to the gala on Saturday?" asks Shira

"He hasn't said anything about a gala." Answers Rory

"Oh well that's a shame." Says Honor

"If he doesn't take me I'll probably be there with my grandparents. They love taking me to galas." Says Rory

"Oh well that would be lovely." Says Shira

They talk about who was and wasn't invited to the gala. Shira went on to explain why some weren't invited. It was finally time to leave, and once they arrive back at the mansion Rory says her goodbyes and heads back to campus.

She gets to her dorm and finds Logan sitting on the couch. She gives him a kiss and heads to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. While she's standing there waiting for it to finish she feels two arms go around her.

"How was brunch?" asks Logan

"It was good. I had a good time."

"You had a good time with my mother?" asks a shocked Logan

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"What?"

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone say they had a good time with my mother. What did y'all talk about?" asks a curious Logan

"Well your mom and Honor gossiped, and she told us why some people weren't invited to the gala on Saturday. It's not my usual choice of conversations, but it wasn't that bad."

"That doesn't surprise me because the club is the place for gossip."

Rory fixes herself a cup of coffee and heads to the common room with Logan trailing behind her. They sit on the couch and watch TV. Rory wonders why Logan hasn't invited her to the gala if he's going. Deciding not to dwell on it she leans into Logan and pays attention to the show that's on.

Rory wakes up lying on the couch and realizes that she must have fallen asleep. She looks at the clock and realizes that it's almost three. She gets up and looks for Logan. After not finding him anywhere she gets a little worried. He has never left before without telling her or leaving a note.

Deciding to not think about it right now she fixes a cup of coffee and sits in the common room to wait on the girls to get home. She's so engrossed in her thoughts that when the phone rings she jumps.

"Hello"

"Hello Rory"

"Hi grandma"

"Rory, I was calling to let you know that we have a gala to attend Saturday night. A car will be there to pick you up at six, so make sure you are ready."

"Okay."

"Well I will see you on Friday."

They say their goodbyes, and as soon as she hangs up the phone the girls walk in.

"We need to go shopping." Says Louise

"Why?" asks Rory

"You haven't gotten a call about the gala on Saturday?" asks Paris

"I just got off the phone with my grandma. I guess we're going shopping." Says Rory

"Yes, so get up and let's go."

They go to their favorite dress store, and start looking around. Rory finds three dresses and head to the dressing room to try them on. The first one is a blue floral one shoulder glitter mesh gown. After deciding it looked better on the hanger she tries on the next one. It's a pink sleeveless chiffon gown with stone embellishment. She looks at herself and likes what she sees, but she wants to try on the third dress. The third dress was a black strapless mesh gown with beaded empire waist.

She looks at herself and knows that this is the dress, so she walks out and sees the girls in their dresses. She looks at Paris and sees her in a blue strapless two toned tulle ball gown. Madeline's wearing a white one shoulder jersey dress with sequin detail. Louise's wearing an orange one shoulder neon gown with an illusion waist.

After purchasing their dresses they head to the shoe store. Rory buys a pair of silver rhinestone embellished slingback heels. Paris buys a pair of metallic rhinestone platform heels. Madeline buys a pair of gold pleated platform heels with glitter straps. Louise buys a pair of metallic high heel sandal with crystal accents.

"I think we need new jewelry." Says Louise

All of the girls agree and head to the jewelry store. Rory buys a pair of bold teardrop crystal earrings and a bold crystal stretch bracelet. Paris buys a pearl graduated teardrop necklace and earring set, and a crystal bracelet. Madeline buys gold linear crystal earrings and a gold crystal bracelet with zigzag edge. Louise buys a pair of crystal chandelier earrings and a crystal station bracelet.

"Okay, I'm all shopped out for the day." Says Rory

They head back to the dorm and decide to have a movie night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to all who have reviewed! Also, there are links to the girls' dresses on my profile.**

**I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

It's now Friday and Rory hasn't seen Logan since he left her dorm two days ago. She was already upset because he hadn't left a note or told her he was leaving. After trying to call him multiple times the next day, with no luck, she gave up. All three girls could see a difference in her attitude, so today they decided to take her to the spa.

"Rory are you ready?" asks Paris

"Yeah"

The girls head to the spa for their appointment. They are all scheduled for massages, facials, manicures, and pedicures.

While getting her massage all Rory can think about is how she has no date for the gala the next night. The girls had decided that they would all go together since Logan didn't ask Rory to be his date.

"Are you okay Rory?" asks Louise

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know we're here if you want to talk." Says Madeline

"I know. I just keep wondering why he's been avoiding me. Every time I see him around campus he walks the other way. I just don't know what to think anymore. I thought our relationship was going good, and now I don't even know if we're still together."

"I wouldn't even think about it too much. If he's going to act like this, then he doesn't deserve you." Says Paris

After the spa they decided to go shopping to get Rory's mind off of Logan. Rory didn't buy much, but it was nice to be out and doing something to keep her mind occupied.

They arrive back at the dorm and the girls decide to have a wallow session for Rory. Even though they are not officially broken up, she needs to wallow so she can feel better.

The next day Rory wakes up to the girls jumping on her bed.

"Rory it's time to get up." Paris says

"No" Rory tells her

"Yes it is. It's almost noon." Says Madeline

"You're lying." Says Rory

"No she's not." Louise tells her.

"I can't believe I slept so late." Rory says while sitting up.

"You were emotionally exhausted from last night." Says Paris

Rory gets up and heads to the kitchen in search of some coffee. She's so glad that the girls made a pot of coffee.

"We decided it would be better to wake you up if there's coffee made." Says Madeline

"Well thanks."

Rory drinks her coffee and talks with the girls. They take turns taking showers, and Rory is just getting out of the shower when there's a knock on the door. Louise answers it and Rory hears a woman ask for her, so she goes to the door and sees her grandmothers' hairstylist and make-up artist there.

"Can I help you?" asks Rory

"Hi I'm Tammy and this is Janet. Your grandmother sent us here to get you ready for the gala."

"Of course she did." Rory says sarcastically.

The two women follow Rory inside, and immediately start setting up to get started.

"Are you here to only help me get ready, or all of us?" asks Rory

"We should have enough time to get all of you ready." says Tammy

"Good and charge it to my grandmother." Says a smiling Rory

By the time they're done with all four girls it's 5:30, so they have to rush to finish getting ready. At six there's a knock on the door.

"Rory, the limo's here." Madeline says

The girls get into the limo and Louise pours them each a glass of champagne.

"Already Louise?" asks Rory

"We should start the drinking early if we want to get through the night." Defends Louise

About thirty minutes later the car stops and the door opens. They climb out and head for the front door. Once inside they head straight for the bar to get something a little stronger before making the rounds.

Rory spots her parents and goes greet them first.

"Mom, Dad"

"Hi sweetie" says Lorelai

The girls greet Lorelai and Chris, and then they head off to find Rory's grandparents.

"Hi grandma, grandpa."

"Hello Rory." Says Richard and Emily

"Have you seen Strobe and Francine yet?" asks Emily

"Not yet. Do you know where I can find them?" asks Rory

"They are by the bar getting your grandfather a drink." Says Richard

"Okay, well I will see you later."

The girls head over to the bar and find Strobe and Francine standing there talking to Shira and Honor.

"Hello Everyone." Says Rory

"Hi Rory." Says everyone

"Rory, can I talk to you for a minute?" asks Honor

"Sure, if you could excuse us." Rory follows Honor to the corner.

"What's going on Honor?" asks Rory

"I was wondering what happened between you and Logan."

"What do you mean?" asks a confused Rory

"Well mom and I saw him a few minutes ago, and when we asked him where you were he said he didn't know. So, I pulled him aside and he told me you two broke up."

"Oh, well your guess is as good as mine. He left my dorm the other day and hasn't answered my phone calls."

"How odd." And before Honor could say anything else the girls walked up.

"Hey Rory, are you ready for another drink?" asks Paris

"Yeah. Maybe we can get together for a shopping trip sometime soon." Rory tells Honor

"That sounds good. I'll see you around."

The girls head to the bar and that's when she sees him. He has his arm around a blonde, but Rory can't tell who she is. She looks at the girls to see if they know her, but it doesn't seem like they do. They decide to grab a drink and finish making the rounds, so they can leave.

"Rory, I've been looking everywhere for you. I was wondering if you knew Logan was here with another girl." Says Francine

"Yes grandma, I just noticed that."

"I thought you two were a couple."

"I thought so too, but apparently not anymore." Francine can see the unshed tears in Rory's eyes.

"You can leave if you would like." Francine says sympathetically.

"Thanks grandma. We're going to go say our goodbyes."

"Don't worry about that I'll take care of it. You just go back to campus." Francine gives Rory a hug and whispers in her ear, "He's not worth it."

Rory gives her a small smile and the girls head for the front door. Rory's about to walk out, when she hears her name being called. She turns around and sees Logan walking towards her.

"Rory wait."

"What do you want Logan?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Yeah, well I have nothing to say to you."

"Why not?"

"How can you break up with me through your sister? I understand that you've never been a boyfriend before, but I would have never thought you would be that low. I didn't even know we were having problems. Then you show up here with another girl. Ugh, I don't even want to be around you." She turns around to walk out when she hears his next words.

"I didn't think you would be here, so I brought a date."

She just shakes her head and walks out. By the time she gets to the limo she has tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" asks Paris as she wraps her arms around Rory.

Rory tells them about her confrontation with Logan, and they are all outraged. Louise decides to break out the strong alcohol, and fixes each of them a shot. By the time the girls get back to campus they have decided to go to the pub, so they go to their dorm to change.

Upon arriving at the pub they order some drinks, and head to the dance floor. After dancing for about an hour, Madeline and Louise go off with a couple of guys. Paris and Rory start dancing with some cute guys when Rory sees Logan walk in.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Rory tells Paris

"Okay."

While Rory's in the bathroom Paris sees Logan at the bar, so she goes up to him.

"What are you doing here?" asks Paris

"I came to get a drink."

"Well go get a drink somewhere else. I don't want you here when Rory walks out of the bathroom."

"I'm not leaving Paris."

"Fine, then we are."

Paris goes to the bathroom, and tells Rory that she's ready to leave. They head back to their dorm, get comfortable, and watch some movies while waiting on the other two girls to get home.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I started back at school so things have been a little hectic. This chapter takes place a few weeks after the gala.**

**I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

Classes have been crazy and with finals coming up Rory is starting to get stressed. The girls succeeded in talking her into taking a night and going out with them, so she is getting ready for their night out.

"Rory are you ready yet?" asks Paris

"Almost" Rory answers as she puts on her shoes.

After everyone is ready they head to the pub. Upon arrival they find an empty table to sit at and order drinks.

"How are classes Rory? It seems like we never see you anymore." Says Madeline

"Classes are hard, and with finals coming up I'm starting to get stressed."

"I know me too." Says Paris

"You two take classes too serious." Says Louise as the waitress gets there with their drinks.

Madeline and Louise tell Paris and Rory all of the latest gossip, and then they decide to dance for a little while. As usual Madeline and Louise find a couple of guys to dance with while Paris and Rory dance with each other.

By eleven o'clock Paris and Rory decide to go back to their dorm and go to bed.

…

The next morning Rory gets up for her classes, and is on her way to get her usual morning coffee. After getting her coffee she heads to class and sees Logan standing outside the classroom door. She tries to ignore him and walk into class, but he grabs her arm.

"Can we talk?"

"No, I have class."

"How about after your classes?"

"No"

"Please Rory. I really need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you Logan."

"I'm not going to give up." Logan says as he's walking away.

Rory goes to her classes that day, and when she gets back to her dorm she sees Paris sitting on the couch.

"Logan stopped by earlier." Says Paris

"He stopped me outside of my class this morning." Rory goes on to tell Paris about their conversation.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Suggests Paris

"Why? I have nothing to say to him."

"He might give you a reason for breaking up with you through his sister."

"There's no excuse that could make me feel better. I'm over it and I'm over him."

"No you're not. You may fool other people, but you don't fool me. School is hard, but you act like you have things to do just so you don't have to go out."

"How long have you known?"

"Since you started doing it."

Rory sits there and contemplates whether she wants to talk to Logan. She's not sure if she can sit there and let him hurt her anymore. If she would admit the truth to herself she's still not over him. Deciding to not think about it anymore she watches TV with Paris for a little while before doing her homework.

…

The next day she sees Logan standing by the coffee cart holding two coffees. Instead of paying attention to him she goes stand in line to order.

"I bought you a coffee." She grabs the coffee from him and starts to walk away.

"I just want to talk." Says Logan

"I'll check my schedule and let you know." Rory says knowing that he meant what he said about not giving up.

"You'll call me?" asks Logan

"Yeah" She goes to her classes that day, and decides to let Logan hang for a couple of days.

**I know it's short, but hopefully I'll get another chapter out soon. Let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. School keeps me pretty busy, so it doesn't leave me much time for anything.**

**I do not own Gilmore Girls**

Rory hasn't talked to Logan since the day she told him she would call, and that was almost a week ago. She's on her way to get her morning coffee before class when she sees him. He follows her to the coffee cart.

"Have you decided when we can talk?"

"Saturday is the only day I'm available."

"Okay"

She gets her coffee and walks to her first class. After all of her classes she goes back to her dorm to meet up with the girls for some shopping and manicure and pedicures. She walks in and sees them all waiting for her.

"Hurry up we're ready to go." Says Louise

"Just give me a minute." Rory tells them

She goes to her room and changes. When she's ready they head out to the nail place. After getting their nails done they head to do some shopping.

"Okay, so we need new dresses for the party coming up. Where should we start looking?" asks Paris

"We can look at the little dress shops first, and if we don't find anything there we can go to the bigger stores." Answers Madeline

They start with the smaller shops, and the only girls that find a dress are Rory and Louise. They go into the larger stores to find the other two dresses. After Paris and Madeline find their dresses the girls head back to campus.

After they get back to the dorm they go their separate ways. Madeline and Louise decide to go out, Paris goes to her room, and Rory goes to the library to study.

…

It's now Friday and Rory decides to go to Stars Hallow after her classes. She goes straight to the Dragonfly to see her mom.

"Michel where's my mom?"

"I'm not your mother's keeper."

Rory goes to the kitchen and sees her mom and Sookie talking.

"Rory was I expecting you today?" asks Lorelai

"No, I just figured I would come visit you for the afternoon."

"You girls go catch up. I can handle things for the rest of the day." Says Sookie

"Are you sure?" asks Lorelai

"Yeah"

Lorelai and Rory head to Luke's to get a cup of coffee before going to the house.

"Is dad home?"

"No. He left for a business trip this morning."

"Oh ok."

They decide to the theatre to watch a movie.

"So what's really going on?" asks Lorelai

"I'm meeting with Logan tomorrow and I'm nervous. I don't know what he wants."

"Why are you meeting with him in the first place?"

"He wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed." Rory goes on to tell her about him waiting outside of her classroom and at the coffee cart twice.

"Well he seems very persistent."

"He sure is, so I agreed to talk to him tomorrow."

"You don't know what he wants?"

"No, all he said is that he wants to talk. I told him that I have nothing to say, but he still wants to talk."

"Are you going to get back together? I can tell that you're not over him."

"I know I'm not over him, but I don't know if I want to be with him again. I mean who breaks up with someone through their sister? I thought we were doing well until I had brunch with Shira and Honor."

"Well you can find out tomorrow. Until then let's have a movie night."

"That sounds good to me." They get all of the supplies together and have a movie night.


End file.
